Mi Supermercado Favorito
by Elyy Pocoyoo
Summary: Soy Bella Swan y tengo una pequeña hija de 4 años, trabajo en un jardin infantil donde asiste ella. Siempre me dijo mamá "el amor puede estar en todas partes" pero jamás me tome encerio lo de TODAS PARTES, hasta que mi pequeña niña hizo un amigo.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA! =) **

**Para las lectoras(es) que han leido mi historia anterior, encontrarán algunas similitudes... y es porque las cosas de Bella o lugares, los hago de acuerdo a mis gustos... =) Esta historia se me ocurrió de repente, Espero que sea de su agrado, Tengo muchas historias mas por subir... =) Disfruten el Cap**

* * *

**Bella POV**

-Nessie no te vayas muy lejos- le advertí

-Estaré aquí junto, mami- me dijo apuntando al pasillo de los juguetes antes de irse corriendo.

Me llamo Bella, tengo 28 años y vivo sola con mi hija en una casa mas bien pequeña. Ness ahora acaba de cumplir 4 años, tiene la mentalidad de uno de 6 en cosas comunes porque aun no sabe leer ni escribir. A mis 24 años tuve que lidiar con un embarazo yo sola, ya que me había mudado de la casa de mis padres. Tenía ya mi titulo en Educadora de Párvulos. Como esta profesión no era de ganar mucho, Nessie y yo vivíamos de lo justo y necesario, además de algunos juguetes que lograba comprarle.

Busqué atentamente en el pasillo lo que necesitaba para todo este mes. Por supuesto las marcas que llevaba eran las del mismo supermercado.

Cuando iba a llamar a Ness ella se acercaba a mi desde el extremo del pasillo con la cabeza gacha. Me arrodille a su altura.

-¿Qué te pasa pequeña?- le dije levantándole su rostro.

-Habia una muñeca muy linda…- Ness continuamente sufría por deseos que tenía y que yo no le podía cumplir. Trague en seco. Odiaba ver que a mi hija le afectaba todo eso. Una pequeña lagrima recorrió su mejilla

-Te prometo que te la compraré ¿si? Pero ahora no puedo- le dije mientras le quitaba la lágrima solitaria que tenía en su cara.

Ness era muy madura en cuanto a dinero, ella sabía lo que me costaba hacer rendir mi sueldo en el mes y trataba de no pedir muchas cosas, por eso supe que esa muñeca realmente le gustaba.

-Ven aquí- le dije mientras la tomaba en mis brazos y ella aferraba sus brazos a mi cuello.

-¿Vamos a ve a Tia Ali hoy?- me pregunto un poco mas animada.

-Quizas si, quizás no-

-Mami puedo ir a ver las cosas de aminales- me dijo apuntando el pasillo de en frente

-Si Ness anda, pero cuidado y no te vayas para ninguna parte mas- le dije mientras la bajaba

-Si mami-

En ese momento comenzó a sonar mi celular, me di la vuelta para abrir mi mochila (prefería las mochilas porque se me hacia más fácil con Ness y las bolsas) pero todo lo que había dentro (mi libreta llena de papeles y mi billetera) calleron al suelo, me agache a recogerlo todo pero no era la única que lo hacia. Al frente podía ver una figura de negro que me ayudaba. Cuando recogí todo, miré hacia la figura que tomó características propias de un hombre.

Tenia el pelo de un color cobrizo y unos ojos de color gris. Me sonrió

-Ten- me paso los papeles que se habían caído de mi libreta

-Gracias-

Se levanto y me ayudo a levantarme.

-De nada- me dijo.

No parecía de mas de 25 y vestía un terno de color negro con camisa y corbata del mismo color. Se veía como un empresario importante.

-Mami, mami, ¿Podemos tener un perrito?- Ness estaba a mi lado. Me agache.

-y… ¿De donde quieres que saque un cachorro?-

Comenzó a pensar

-Jimmy tiene uno y dice que es muy grande- me dijo simulando con sus manos el tamaño del animal –y que en la noche salva a las perritas que necesitan ayura- Sonreí.

-No creas todo lo que dice Jimmy-

Jeremy o Jimmy como todos le decían era un niño de el jardín donde Ness iba, que era el mismo donde yo trabajaba. Jimmy y Ness eran amigos, junto con Seth y Leah(los mellizos) y también el hijo de Alice y Jasper, Aiden.

-Pero Aiden también tiene uno, Boby-

-A boby lo ves todas las semanas-

-Yo quiero uno para mí- me dijo cruzando sus brasitos.

-Ness, amor- le dije tocándole el pelo –Los cachorros necesitan muchas cosas… ¿tu sabes que implican tantas cosas?-

-¿Billetes?- dijo con tristeza. Asentí.

-Lo lamento Ness… -

-Aún asi eres la mejor mama de todo el mundo- dijo mientras se acercaba y me daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Y tu eres la mejor niña de todo el mundo- le dije al momento en que comenzaba a sonar mi celular otra vez. Lo tomé a tiempo y contesté sin ver el indentificador.

-¿Hola?-

-¡Bellita!-

-Emmett no me digas así- comenzó a reir –Emmy – automáticamente paró, no le gustaba porque decía que parecía mas sobrenombre de Emily que de Emmett.

-¿Es un trato?- supe que se refería a no decir nunca los sobrenombres

-Hecho. ¿Qué pasa gran oso?-

-¿Es tio Emmett?- me dijo Ness animada. Asentí -¿Puedo hablar con él?-

-Solo espera un momento ¿si bebé?- le dije, esperó un rato y se fue a ver las cosas de la esquina, desde mi lugar la miraba. -¿y bien Emmett?-

-¿Dónde estas Bellita?- rodee los ojos

-En el supermercado Emmy-

-Puedes venirte ¿ya? Estamos afuera de tu casa Rose y yo y no tenemos llaves –

Supe exactamente lo que tenia que hacer.

-Emmet, mira para tu derecha ahora-

-¿Que? ¿Qué hay?-

"Listo Emmett" escuche que le decía Rose

-amm… Bueno Adios Bella, Rose ya abrió y nose como-

Rose, Alice y Jasper sabían donde estaban mis llaves de emergencia pero Emmett no porque me haría fiestas sorpresas cada 2 dias.

-Adios oso- Colgé y miré hacia donde hace un momento atrás estaba Ness.

Pero ya no estaba allí. Me agité. Mire haci el otro lado (no estaba en el pasillo de los animales), le di la vuelta al carrito y me dirigi al pasillo de juguetes.

-…y mamá me dijo que me la compraría, ahora no, pero me la comprará ¿no es genial?- Un suspiro de alivio escapo de mis labios al escuchar su voz. Cuando pude verla me di cuenta de su compañía, era aquel chico de pelo cobrizo.

-Nessie, ¿Qué te he dicho de salir sin decirme?-

-Perdon mami, le enseñaba a Ed…E…- trato de decir con dificultad

-Edward- completo El chico

-Si, eso, la muñeca que me había gustado-

-No es ese el punto ¿no es cierto?- le dije

-Si, lo siento, prometo no volver a hacerlo-

-Bien- mire al chico –Lo lamento…-

-Oh no importa, de todos modos fue mi culpa yo le pedí que me la mostrara. Lo lamento-

-No importa es solo que... me asusté es solo eso-

-Mami ¿le colgaste a Em?-

-ay si, lo lamento Ness- tome mi celular y marque el numero de Emmett para colgar al instante. Enseguida me devolvió el llamado.

-Alguien quiere hablarte- le dije sin esperar respuesta y se lo pase a Ness.

-Tio oso, bien, si… mamá me dijo que me compraría una muñeca, no, no se cuando. Si, ella me dijo. –hablaba mientras sujetaba con ambas manos el teléfono en la oreja- Mamá, tio oso esta en la casa ¿nos vamos ya? –me dijo mirándome. Asentí- Adios tio oso, nos vemos en la casa.

Me paso el celular y yo colgué.

-Yupi, vamos, vamos- me tomó de la mano y me guió a los cajeros. Me di media vuelta y le hice un gesto con la mano a Edward, él me lo devolvió.

-Mami, Tio oso dijo que había llevado a Toña.-

Toña era la hija de Emmett y Rose, que tenia solo 1 año y medio de edad. A Ness le encantaba

-¿De verdad?- dije un tanto finjido, era absolutamente obvio que la había llevado.

-Si mami, apurate, vamos.-

Pagué y tome las bolsas en una mano mientras Ness me guiaba tirando mi otra mano.

-¡Ness!- escuche un grito, yo y Nessie volteamos, Era Edward. Ness me miro suplicante.

-Ve, estare dejando las bolsas-

Ness corrió hacia su nuevo amigo y yo me fui hasta la maleta de mi auto.

Mi auto, un regalo de Mis padres, Dios, el solo imaginar cuanto invirtieron en él. Era un Volvo c30 de color cobrizo. Debo admitir que me encantaba mi auto, pero no me gustaba que gastaran dinero en mi.

Cuando cerre la maleta, giré hacia Ness. Edward y Ren me miraban(Edward estaba agachado). Ness me hizo gestos de "ven", se veía indecisa.

Me acerqué, debo admitir que no sabia que hacer en el camino hacia allá. Ambos me miraban y el camino era bastante largo. No sabia que gestos hacer, ni que cara poner.

Cuando estuve a su lado me hizo otro gesto para que me agachara, y me dijo al oído:

-Edward quiere darme un regalo- Miré hacia Edward y el tenia un paquete en sus manos con una sonrisa en el rostro -¿Qué hago mami?-

-¿Es para ti no?- le dije.

Se acerco otra vez a mi oído

-No recibas nada de un extraño- me dijo

-No es un extraño ¿o si?... Hablaste hace un rato con él, ademas no estas sola, estoy yo aquí-

Pareció meditarlo por un segundo.

-¿Aun me quieres dar el regalo?- le pregunto con la cabeza gacha y balanceándose entre sus pies.

-Claro, ¿para que querria yo una muñeca?-

Ness levanto la vista ilucionada y recibió el paquete lo abrió repidamente (sin hacer tira el papel)

-Mami, es la muñeca- me dijo

-Ness, que vergüenza para mi ¿Cómo se dice cuando se recibe un regalo?-

-Gracias Eddy- le dijo y lo abrazó. -¿Te puedo decir asi? Tu nombre es raro-

Edward rio

-Claro Nessie-

Cuando Ness se separo de Edward, abrió la caja y comenzó a tratar de sacar la muñeca.

Yo y Edward nos paramos.

-No debiste hacerlo, de verdad- le dije un poco apenada

-No fue nada, te ahorre el no beber té por un mes- me dijo a modo de broma

-Si, probablemente si- le dije riendo -Gracias- le dije mirándolo.

Me devolvió la mirada y sonrio de forma torcida.

Ahora que lo miraba bien, era un chico muy apuesto, tenia facciones de super modelo pero su ropa era claramente de un empresario. Probablemente ganaba el 5tuple que yo al mes, no debería sentirme mal… eso creo.

-Solo espero que puedas beber algo mas que agua en estos dias- le dije devolviéndole un poco la broma y en parte porque ya no soportaba su mirada.

-Tu tranquila, tés y cafés me sobran-

-Que suerte-

-Mami, podemos irnos ¿ya? Quiero enseñarle la muñeca a Toña-

Edward frunció el ceño

-Lo lamento, esta ansiosa por ver a Antonia-

-¿Quién es Antonia?- me pregunto con real interez pero con un toque cortante en la frase

-Es mi prima… bueno, casi. Tio oso y mama son como hermanos asique… toña seria mi prima ¿es asi mami?- me preguntó

-Si cariño-

-Eddy ¿vienes al supermercado mucho?- le pregunto Ness

-No mucho ¿por que?- Edward se agacho otra vez

-¿No te volveré a ver?- le pregunto Ness con cierta tristeza. Se encariñaba rápido con la gente

-Puede que algún dia nos topemos- le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Mi jardín se llama "los tres girasoles"- le dijo con una cierta esperanza

-Lo tendré en cuenta pequeña-

Ness paso los brazos por su cuello, aun con la muñeca en mano

-Gracias Eddy- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acercó a mi.

Le tome la mano y nos fuimos camino hacia el auto.

En todo el camino Ness no dijo nada, solo veía su muñeca.

-¿Por qué estas tan callada Ness? Tienes tu muñeca-

-Debí haberle dado las gracias-

-Lo hiciste amor-

-Pero no mucho-

-Estoy segura que apreció tu abrazo-

-¿Mami?-

-¿si?-

-¿Qué es Apee…?- puso cara de concentración

-¿Apreciar?- Asintió –Valorar…- me miro un poco confundida –Que él sabe que estuviste muy agradecida- No sabia como explicarle esas palabras.

-ooh… De todos modos, nunca mas podremos hablar con él…-

-De seguro nos encontramos con él algún otro dia bebé-

-Ojala…-

-¿Te agrada Edward?- Asintió

Parece que de verdad le agradaba, usualmente Ness no le hablaba a los extraños, se volvía muy tímida con ellos y se aferraba a mi pierna. Seguramente el rostro de Edward le debe haber dado confianza o estaba muy emocionada por el regalo que le daría.

Me estacioné y Ness bajó de su asiento.

Me dolía verla deprimida, la próxima vez que me encuentre con Edward le pediré el numero o algo.

-¡Llegaron!- Gritó Emmett abriendo la puerta. -¿Qué le pasa a la princesa?-

-Nunca mas vere a Edward-

Emmett se arrodillo

-Ooh, ¿es otro amiguito? O ¿un novio?- sus facciones se endurecieron un poco lo que hizo que Ness se riera.

-No tio Em, es muy mayor para mí, es del porte de mamá-

Emmett me miró y me sonroje solo de imaginarme lo que estaba pensando

-Es amigo de Ness no mio…-

-Pero también habló con mamá-

-Si, pero de seguro a ti te quiere más- le dije.

-¿Y esa muñeca? ¿No la comprarían despues?-

-Me la compró Eddy- le contesto Ness mientras yo entraba y Emmett tomaba a Ness entrando detrás de mi

-¿Se llama Eddy? Lo tendré en cuenta –

-Su nombre es raro… y le pregunte si podía decirle asi-

-El acepto, wow… debe quererte mucho Ness-

-Su nombre es Edward- le dije a Emmett

-Uyy… Bellita sabe mucho- me dijo alzando las cejas

-¿Por qué alzas las cejas tio Em?- le preguntó Ness

-Si, respondele Emmy- le dije

-Hola Bella- Rose me saludó.

-Hola Rose… Ow ¿Me dejas cargarla?- le dije después de ver a Antonia en sus brazos

-Claro-

Dejé las bolsas en el suelo mientras Antonia me recibía gustosa.

* * *

**HOLA AGAIN!**

**Primer capitulo de este fic, ahora ven de que viene el titulo, aún no vemos ningun sentimiento por parte de Bella... pero eso lo veremos despues, (para las que me conocen saben que a veces soplo cosas sin querer:c) **

**Espero les haya gustado, regalenme un Review para saber que tal.**

**El capitulo 2 viene pronto. Nos leemos luego.**

**Las quiero lectoras de mi corashon.**

**Atte: ElyyPocoyo Weasley Cullen ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdooonenme, perdoonenme (8)** **sdssdjnasdkjnsd**

**Hola Queridas lectoras de mi corashon!**

**Perdon por no actualizar, reconosco que fue pura flojera, estoy hace mucho diciendome "Elyy, actualiza, que las lectoras estan esperando" y escribo 2 palabras y PUM! No ta' xd. Asi que mis mas sinceras disculpas, no esta muy largo este capitulo, como me hubiera gustado... pero por ahi va, prometo no volver a retrasarme tanto =)**

**Disfruten el Cap**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Nessie estaba cada vez mas empeñada en ir al supermercado conmigo, no me molestaba en absoluto, lo que me molestaba y me ponía triste, era ver su cara de desilusión cuando volvíamos.

No habíamos vuelto a ver a Edward en una semana, y ella realmente quería verlo. Yo no se por que, ¿Qué le habrá hecho ese chico para entrar tan rápido en la vida de mi niña? Incluso para el jardín estaba ansiosa, esperaba quizás alguna visita.

Me dolia ver a mi bebe desanimada, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Es cierto quizás fue mi culpa, no le pedi el numero ni nada, pero vamos a ver, ¿Qué clase de niña se encariña tan rapido? Sobre todo Ness, que con suerte se aleja de mi lado. Además, ese chico le dio justo en el corazón a mi pequeña, y lo digo porque ella recibe muchos juguetes, asi que no es que quiera a Edward solo por sus obsequios.

Aun sigo sin comprender como 5 minutos con él, hacen estragos.

-Ya mami, ya- dijo Ness bajando algo alterada la escalera, con su gorro, sus guantes y su chaqueta. La chaqueta era rosa, sus guantes(que no tenían dedos) eran blancos junto con su gorro.

-Hey, Hey- le dije –Te puedes caer -

Me agache y le acomodé bien sus ropas. Llegaba a saltar de la emoción

-Pequeña, mirame- le tome su cara entre mis manos –Nena, solo vamos al supermercado, sabes que no me opongo en que vayas, es mas, me encanta que me acompañes, pero yo se el verdadero motivo por el que quieres ir, y dejame decirte que si vuelvo a verte desilucionada, te dejare con Alice cuando tenga que ir, No quiero verte triste ¿Ok?-

Hizo una pequeña mueca y asintió.

-Bien- le sonreí, le di un beso en su sonrosada mejilla y la tome en mis brazos.

La subi en la parte trasera, donde estaba su silla.

-¿No podo ir adelante?-

-Puedo- le corregi –Y no… - hizo un puchero –No queremos que a mama le den un parte ¿o si?-

Nego decidida.

-Esa es mi princesa- le dije mientras le abrochaba todos los broches.

Ibamos de camino cuando recordé algo

-Ness… hoy no compraremos mucho asi que ¿Qué quieres comprar fuera de lo habitual?-

Ness me sonrió desde el espejo retrovisor.

-Quiero mantequilla de maní ¿esta bien?- me pregunto algo temerosa

-Esta perfecto pequeña-

Se emocionó aún más, a Ness le encantaba la mantequilla de mani, pero solo la comia cuando íbamos con Emmett o con Alice. Y en momentos excepcionales como este.

Ya estábamos terminando las compras y Ness estaba muy atenta en no perderse ninguna cara. Aunque Edward no estaba allí.

Fuimos a la caja y baje a nessie del carrito mientras hacia la fila para pagar.

De un momento a otro, ya no estaba a mi lado. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y me gire hacia todos lados buscándola. Hasta que di con ella, su chaqueta me ayudo bastante. Le estaba tirando el pantalón a un hombre de terno y cabello rubio.

Me acerque rápidamente a ella y la tome en mis brazos justo en el momento en que el chico se volteaba.

-Lo lamento, mi hija busca a un amigo- le dije al chico.

-No te preocupes. Soy James- me dijo tendiendo la mano

-Bella- le dije tomandola

-Y yo Nessie- respondió mi pequeña.

-Un gusto conocerte Nessie- Hablaba igual de caballero que Edward -¿me paresco a tu amigo?-

-Se parecía tu ropa y un poco tu cabello…-

-¿Y como se llama?- le pregunto con real interez

-Eddy… bueno no se llamaba asi, pero su nombre es raro-

-Se llamaba Edward ¿Lo conoces?- le pregunté, quizás por esas casualidades de la vida.

-Solo conozco a un Edward- Ness abrió los ojos como platos -¿Quieres que le llame para saber si es él?-

Ness asintió euforica

-Bien- sonrió y saco su celular.

Se lo puso en su oreja

-Hey Edward, ¿Qué tal Hermano? ¿Que? ¿No puedo llamarte sin tener un motivo? Bueno si, resulta que tengo una niña aquí que dice ser tu amiga… yo… oooh ¿de verdad? Ok-

Le paso el celular a Ness

-¿Ola?- dijo Ness un poco avergonzada.

-Hey Nessie ¿eres tu?- escuché desde el celular.

-Si soy yo, te estado buscando todos los días en el supermercado-

-Oh… lo lamento, por el momento no necesito ir, ¿Cómo diste con mi hermano?- le pregunto y por su voz deduje que sonreía

-Se parece mucho a ti-

-Si, mucho.-rió-¿Qué me cuentas pequeña?- le pregunto

-Pues, mama compro hoy mantequilla de maní- le dijo con real felicidad.

-¿De verdad?-

-Si, me hizo elegir, y a mi me gusta mucho la mantequilla de maní. ¿Edward?- le dijo un poco apenada

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto alarmado

-¿Por qué no fuiste a mi jardin?- le pregunto

-Oh, lo lamento Ness, pero eh estado muy ocupado, soy un adulto trabajador ¿Lo sabes verdad? Pero dame el nombre otra vez y te prometo que te visitare ¿Bien?-

-Sisisi… Se llama Los Tres Girasoles-

Edward repitió como si estubiera anotándolo ¿de verdad la visitaria?

-Hey pequeña ¿me harias un favor? ¿Podrias darme con tu mami?- esto me sorprendió de sobremanera

-Si, claro. Adios Eddy, espero verte pronto-

-¿Alo?- dije al recibir el teléfono. Ness se bajo y converso con James.

-Hola…- quizo decir mi nombre pero recordé que no se lo había dicho

-Bella, me llamo Bella- rió

-Hola Bella ¿Qué tal?-

-Pues nada- le dije un tanto extrañada, ¿Qué se suponía que le dijera?

-¿Es cierto que Ness anda buscandome?-

-Como loca, se vuelve euforica cuando venimos al supermercado y cuando va al jardín-

-¿De verdad?- pregunto suavemente, lo que me hizo sentir ternura hacia él

Reí

-Si, no se que le dijiste o algo, ella te adora- le dije sinceramente-

-Tu hija es especial Bella-

-Lo sé-

-Queria hablar contigo para que me dieras tu numero y asi hablarme cada vez que Ness quiera-

-¿De verdad?- le pregunte extrañada -¿Por que?- ahora desconfiada

-Si, de verdad… emm, nose porque, yo…- se escuchaba nervioso –Bueno no permitiré que se ponga triste porque no frecuento el supermercado, además… tu hija es muy muy especial-

-Eres tan tierno- le dije riendo un poco.

Le di mi numero y colgé.

-Muchas gracias James, me ahorraste unos días con Ness triste- le dije con una sonrisa

-Oh, no hay de que, Espero verte otra vez Bella- nos despedimos y luego de pagar fuimos a casa.

-Eddy irá al jardín a verme…- dijo en cuanto llegamos

-Si, irá- le dije feliz de verla contenta –Parece que te quiere bastante ¿eh ness?-

-¿Tu crees? Quizá no le agrado- me dijo insegura

-Claro que le agradas, sino ¿Por qué crees que me pidió el telefono?-

-¿Teléfono? Pero mami tu tienes tu celular ahí- me dijo apuntándolo

-Cuando alguien dice "me pidió el teléfono" se refiere a que le pidió el numero de teléfono-

-ooh... ¿Te pidió el numero?- reí

-Si, para hablar contigo cada vez que lo desees- Me sonrio con un brillo en los ojos.

-Ve a dejar tu chaqueta arriba ¿si?- Asintio un poco mas feliz.

Edward se había portado muy bien con Ness, era realmente tierno de su parte pero eso no evitaba que surgieran dudas ¿Por qué le importaba tanto la felicidad de una niña que apenas conocia? Él había mencionado que Renesmee era especial, y bueno si, lo és. En verdad tengo mucha suerte de tenerla.

El timbre sonó y luego muchas veces. Tenia una idea de quien podía ser tan hiperactiva.

Abri la puerta y acto seguido un tornado se avalanzo contra mi, y luego uno mas pequeño en mis piernas.

Un "Hola Bella" y otro "Hola tia Bella" sonaron un rato después.

-Hola Ali- me agache cuando me pude librar de ambos abrazos -¡Aiden! Hola… ¿Cómo haz estado?-

-Muy bien- me dijo sonrojándose.

Aiden era muy raro a veces, en ocasiones era tan hiperactivo como su madre, pero otras era callado y timido como Jasper.

-¿Está Nessie?- me pregunto aun sonrosado

-Claro, la llamaré- Le revolví el cabello y subi por Ness.

Estaba en su habitación, que era toda rosa y con peluches por todos lados (Cortesia de Tia Alice)

-Bebé…- estaba sentada en su cama mirando su libro de animales que sobresalían en las paginas. (Emmet) –Aiden esta aqui-

Abrió sus ojos y cuando parpadee, ya no estaba allí.

Aiden y Ness, se llevaban muy bien y como prácticamente eran primos se veian muy seguido. Eran algo asi, como los mejores amigos y a veces sospechaba que a Aiden le gustaba Ness, pero son muy pequeños como para saberlo.

-Veo que la pequeña esta mas contenta- Ness le sonrio a Alice

-Si, hoy vi al hermano de Eddy y pude hablarle- le explicó

-¿De verdad? Que suerte-

-Si, y le pidió el teléfono a mamá- OhOh

-Ness, ¿vamos a jugar al patio?- le pregunto Aiden. Ness asintió y salieron corriendo al jardín de atrás.

Cuando los perdí de vista me gire a Alice. Tenia los brazos cruzados, las cejas alzadas y un pie moviéndose incesante haciendo un ruido en el piso

-¿Que?- le pregunte

-No me contaste nada de que el tal Eddy te pidió el numero-

-Se llama Edward-

Alzo aun mas las cejas.

Ok, nunca mas mencionaría su verdadero nombre

* * *

**Hola otra vez!**

**¿Que tal? ¿Esta bien? Personalmente no me convence, pero ustedes son las lectoras no yo, asi que me avisan ok?**

**Muchas gracias a todos los Reviews (8 TAN PRONTO! =') ME MATARAN DE LA EMOCION)**

**Gracias a: Angel-Moon17 ; Karina Castillo ; Maiisa ; littlevampireMajo ; Un anonimo por ahi xd ; Estefany ; Janalez y Paty4Hale. 33 gracias por sus reviews**

**Las Alertas: Maiisa ; Vivian Alejandra ; thecullen86 ; barbaraaa7 y MacaCullen17.**

**En fin... todo de verdad muchas muchas gracias =) **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, no saben como las aprecio.**

**Adios lectoras de mi corashon! **


	3. Llamadas

**LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO! **

**Esta vez, de verdad que no es mi culpa, mi laptop murió, pero la estan reviviendo. Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar y aquí esta el resultado**

**SHASHAN**

**pd: El EPOV es el presente, y el BPOV es lo que pasó antes ;)**

* * *

**Edward POV **

Mi mente pensaba en Bella y mis ojos y manos estaban removiendo todos los papeles con los gastos y las ganancias de esta semana.  
Admito que solo la vi un d a, pero me cautivo por completo, su delicadeza, su forma de explicar, cosas tan complicadas, a su peque a hija. Esa niña, también era mi perdición, con su cara angelical, sus pasos saltarines, y su capacidad de entender.  
Las quería para mí, ambas. ¿El problema? Tiene una hija, y obviamente esa niña no salió del Espíritu Santo... pensándolo, puede ser una opción, lo revisaré mas tarde. Seguro tiene esposo y mas hijos a parte de Ren, de seguro vive su vida completamente feliz y llena de dicha, ese hombre debe tener mucha suerte.  
-BU!- Salté de mi asiento, tirando al aire los papeles que tenia en mis manos.  
-Hey Emmett ¿Que tal? ¿Que haces por aquí?- me paré de mi asiento y le estreché la mano.  
-Bueno, decidí tomarme un tiempo libre y venir a ver a mi jefe-  
Emmett trabajaba en la empresa Cullen&Son's, teníamos una viña, nuestra empresa era de vino, eramos los mejores del país. Mi padre era el dueño, yo era el segundo al mando y mi hermano James, vigilaba que todo estuviera en orden. Emmett veía lo que entraba y lo que salía y era, por supuesto, mi mejor amigo.  
- ¿Que tal tu hija?-  
-Esa princesa, es una adoración- sonreí a con sus ojos brillantes al hablar de su pequeña hija. Algún día yo haría lo mismo.  
-Que bien ¿tu esposa?-  
-Esa es otra adoración- ahora me miro con cara de pervertido. Nos reímos -¿Y en que pensabas cuando llegué? -  
-En los papeles-  
-ajá y ¿Cual de ellos tiene novio?- se comenzó a reír de forma histérica.  
Tanya, mi secretaria, entró con dos tazas de café y al ver los papeles en el suelo, comenzó a levantarlos.  
-Gracias Tanya- le dije cuando me los dió.  
Tanya se fue por donde entró y Emmett continuaba con su risa.

-Ay! Edward... acaso crees que no sé que estos días haz estado como idiota- dijo cuando se calmó

- ¿Gracias?-

-Edward, ya suéltalo ¿Quien es? ¿Donde la conociste? ¿Que tal está?- me movió las cejas.  
Suspiré.  
-Es un chica que vi por casualidad, tiene una hija y para mí es preciosa-  
- ¿Cuantas veces?- me movió la ceja derecha.  
-Por favor Emmett! La he visto una vez y si no escuchaste bien, tiene una hija-  
- ¿Una vez? Debe ser muy WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW- -Emmett sabes que no me gustan así -  
Sentí una vibración en mis pantalones, Oh no... me vuelvo Emmett. AH no, esperen, es mi celular.  
Bella Mire boquiabierto a Emmett.  
-OH ES ELLA verdad?- Se par de un salto y yo corrí hacia el baño, al llegar cerré con pestillo.  
-Edward es mejor que yo me declare por ti, no lo notará - decía a través de la puerta.  
Respiré hondo y contesté.  
- ¿Hola?- dije -Hola Edward, soy Bella- Recargué mi cabeza en la puerta al escuchar su voz.  
-Hey ¿Que tal?-  
-Pues nada, lamento haberte molestado, supongo que estas ocupado-en su voz había un poco de temor.  
-Oh no, no te preocupes-  
-Quería...- suspiré - pedirte un favor, si no quieres no importa, no es necesario... incluso, no se ni para que llame.  
Me reí

-Suéltalo- volví a suspirar

-Quiero que me des el numero de tu hermano- Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y me deje caer al piso con gesto derrotado - ¿De James?- dije entre otro suspiro

-Si no te molesta-  
-no, claro que no-  
Le di el número con un nudo en la garganta.  
- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- la duda me mataba -Ya se lo que quieres-  
- ¿A si?-

-Claro, vendrá en un segundo-  
¿Que?  
-NESSIE! Es Edward-  
Me comprendió mal

- ¿Eddy?- otra voz que me hacia recargar la cabeza y que, a la vez, me sacaba una sonrisa

-Hola Ren ¿Que tal?-  
-No estoy muy contenta pero, estoy con Aiden-  
- ¿Quien es Aiden?- le pregunté con el ceño fruncido.  
-Es el hijo de la mejor amiga de mami - lo dijo lentamente concentrándose en cada palabra.  
- Y ¿por que no estas contenta? ¿Estas triste?-  
-No, estoy enojada-  
- ¿Con quien?-  
-Con mi mami, escuché de lo que hablaban y no me gu'to-  
- ¿No? ¿Que escuchaste?-  
-Que mi mami quería hablar con Jame'-  
- ¿No te gusta?-  
-No, yo quiero que hable contigo-  
¿QUE ELLA QUIERE QUE COSA?  
- ¿Por que?-  
-Yo te quelo mucho Eddy, hasta el infinito y más allá ... Mi mami tiene que estar contigo-  
re tristemente - Que es lo grasoso?- me re un poco mas con su mala pronunciación -Las cosas no son sencillas Nessie, tu mam debe buscar algo más, no yo- lamentablemente -Eddy ¿Te gusta mi mami?-  
-¿A ti te gusta alguien Ness?-  
-Siii-  
- Te gusta estar con l?-  
-Si, me gusta cuando viene a casa, y cuando jugamos a la casita, cuando me toma la mano, y sus besos- EHHH? - ...Cuando saluda-  
AAA OK -Bueno, para los grandes es mas complicado, imagina que tu mami tiene que pensar en ti, en una persona que te cuide, que te quiera y que también la quiera a ella-  
-Pero tu me quieres a mi y quieres a mami -  
-Pero tu mama no a mi-  
-Yo puedo arreglarlo-  
-No Ness, tu mami sabe lo que hace-  
-Pero no quiero que hable con tu hermano...- ya la podía ver haciendo un puchero -Esas son cosas de adultos Ness, tu mami sabrá manejarlo-  
-Te quiero muuuuuucho Edward, hasta el infinito y mas all -  
-Yo tambien, mucho, hasta el infinito y mas all - -Edward Me ir s a ver al jard n? A mi y a mi mami?-  
-Prometo ir mañana Que te parece? Quieres tomarte un helado?-  
-SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-  
-Yo le digo a tu mami... pásamela por favor Ness, adios... te quiero-  
-Yo también, mucho como el planeta-  
reí

-¿Hola?-

-Hola Bella, le dije a Ness que mañana pasaríamos por un helado ¿Que dices?-

-Verás Edward, no creo que sea adecuado que te deje solo con mi beb , digamos que la acabas de conocer y no es que no te tenga confianza, sabes que si, pero es raro, va en contra de los principios de la...-  
-Bella, por favor, jamás hubiera pensado que me dejar as con ella, por supuesto que te vi en mis pensamientos... ya es algo habitual-  
-oh...- ¿eso fue un poco de vergüenza en su voz? -A las 3-

**Bella POV**

- ¿Y bien?-  
Después de unos 5 minutos donde solo se escuchaba el toque del zapato de Alice contra el suelo Una y otra, y otra vez. Además del sutil "Jasper, ve a vigilar a Aiden", y el, no sutil debo agregar, "A tu habitación, ahora". Me logró arrastrar hasta el segundo piso y sentarme en mi cama.  
- ¿Que?-  
- ¿Por que no me habías dicho nada?-

-Será porque quizás, en una remota opción, sucedió hoy- rodee mis ojos.  
-No me hagas esos gestos, jovencita-  
Ahí va otra vez, me hacia recordar a Renée.  
-Me podrías haber llamado- continuó

-No tiene importancia-  
- ¡¿Que no tiene importancia?! Son CUATRO años que te piden el número o... que TU se lo das- me apuntó con su pequeño y largo dedo.  
- Él solo quiere comunicarse con Ness-  
-Eso es lo que ÉL te dijo como pretexto-  
- ¿Por que usaría un pretexto?-  
-Por favor Bella, Responde con sinceridad ¿Cuando fue la primera vez que viste a Eddy con otros ojos? Como un hombre me refiero-  
-Se llama Edward y no lo recuerdo, ¿Como quieres que me acuerde?-  
-Yo no estuve ahí y obviamente no soy tu, sin embargo, lo sé -  
-Entonces... según tú ¿Cuando?-  
-Es simple, Cuando le dio el regalo a Ness- puso su cara de "Já, lo sé todo, mírame soy Alice Brandon"  
-Eso no...- Oh por Dios

**/Flash-Back/**  
-Mami, es la muñeca- me dijo

-Ness, que vergüenza para mi ¿Cómo se dice cuando se recibe un regalo?-

-Gracias Eddy- le dijo y lo abrazó- ¿Te puedo decir así? Tu nombre es raro-

Edward rió

-Claro Nessie-

Cuando Ness se separó de Edward, abrió la caja y comenzó a tratar de sacar la muñeca.

Yo y Edward nos paramos.

-No debiste hacerlo, de verdad- le dije un poco apenada

-No fue nada, te ahorre el no beber té por un mes- me dijo a modo de broma

-Si, probablemente si- le dije riendo -Gracias- le dije mirándolo.

Me devolvió la mirada y sonrió de forma torcida.

Ahora que lo miraba bien, era un chico muy apuesto, tenia facciones de súper modelo pero su ropa era claramente de un empresario. Probablemente ganaba el 5tuple que yo al mes, no debería sentirme mal eso creo.

-Solo espero que puedas beber algo mas que agua en estos días- le dije devolviéndole un poco la broma y en parte porque ya no soportaba su mirada.

-Tu tranquila, tés y cafés me sobran-  
**/Fin del Flash-Back/**  
Suspiré derrotada - ¿Cómo es que puedes acordarte de cosas que ni yo veo?- le pregunté un poco enfurruñada

-Soy...-  
-Alice Brandon, lo sé - completé.  
-El punto es...- se agacho en frente de mi y me tomo los hombros con ambas manos para que la mirara -Tienes que dejar de hacer todo esto Bella, no puedes quedarte soltera para siempre, necesitas ese calor humano, no me malinterpretes, necesitas sentirte acompañada y sentir otro tipo de amor. Perdón por decírtelo así pero en este tema tienes que dejar a Ness de lado, no puedes enamorarte del primer chico que le compre un dulce, y no estoy diciendo que te enamoraste de Edward-  
-Pero Alice no puedo dejarla de lado, Renesmee siempre será mi todo y además si hablamos de un novio- rodeé los ojos al decirlo -Hablamos de técnicamente un padre para ella, no puedo darle un padre que no la quiera o peor aun que sea malo con ella-  
-No es lo que te digo, tienes que buscar el punto intermedio-  
-No quiero una pareja ahora-  
-Pero Bella si esperas más se te pasará el tren- (N/A: Es como decir que se pondrá vieja)  
-Me siento completa ahora, no necesito compañía- le dije -Eso lo dices ahora pero cuando sepas lo que es, no dirás lo mismo-  
-No quiero saberlo- Me paré dispuesta a salir de mi habitación, pero su pequeña mano se aferró a mi codo impidiéndomelo.  
-Hagamos un trato- Iba a responder que no pero como es "Alice Brandon" no era una consulta real -Ness Dijo que conocías a su hermano ¿Que tal es?-  
Me molesté más que cuando me preguntó de Edward, ¿Por que no se acaba? Dios, ¿Que quieres de mí?  
Una parte de mi sabía que no saldría de esta.  
-Un poco mas bajo que Edward, no tan corpulento e igual de ejecutivo. el pelo rubio pero amarrado a una coleta- no había reparado en ese detalle hasta que recordé su figura.  
-Llama a Edward y pídele el teléfono de su hermano-  
- ¿Que haga que cosa?- me di la vuelta y la miré con mis ojos como platos de la sorpresa.  
-Matas dos pájaros de un tiro. Si Edward esta interesado en ti, que lo está por como me llamo "Alice Brandon", actuará demaciado desinteresado, tanto que no parecerá normal... y si no, ya tienes el teléfono de su hermano- me sonrió victoriosa.  
-No Alice, no lo haré -  
-Si, lo harás-  
-No lo haré -  
Me levanto las cejas con gesto enfadado. OOPS!

* * *

**turuntuntss!**

**¿Que tal? es cortito, I know:c**

**Para los que leen mi otra novela, intentaré escribir ahora;)**

**Y eso muchas gracias por leer.**

**LAS QUIERO, LECTORAS MIAS!**

**Elyy Pocoyo Cullen de Weasley's Twins 3**


	4. Helados y momentos incomodos

Edward POV

No hallaba la hora de que fueran las 3. Estaba mas tranquilo con respecto a mis dudas de ayer. Bella no habria aceptado si tuviera algun novio ¿no? ¿NO? Ay rayos ahi esta de nuevo mi inseguridad. Bueno pero al menos le deje en claro que la veia de otro forma ¿o no? ¿NO? Mejor dejo de pensar esto me hace mal. Estoy bastante loco. Ahora entiendo lo que decia Emmett, si que son complicadas las mujeres.

_Eres tu el que no se decide. _

¿Sabes que? No se por que estoy hablando contigo. Ni siquiera existes

_Existo tanto como tu._

Basta tengo que ver en serio estos papeles. Trate de leerlos, de entenderlos. De saber como mierda estaba la empresa pero nada, nada entraba en mi cabeza. Es todo tu culpa, tu deberias leer en mi mente y tu eres el que no se concentra.

_Te das cuenta que estas hablando con ti mismo ¿cierto? Tu deberias concentrarte y tu te respondes solo_

Hasta mi subconciente se burla de mi. Aun recuerdo cuando Bella me pidio el numero de James, de verdad eso dolio.

James era... no es como si lo odiara uno siempre querrá un poco a los hermanos, aun que sea muy MUY en el fondo. Pero él siempre tenía lo mejor. Yo era el mayor, y papá era el unico que creia mas en mi que en él por eso me tenia como vicepresidente y a el... en realidad no se lo que era él. Recuerdo que cuando eramos pequeños el recibia los mejores juguetes, aun cuando era malvado, rayos si que era malvado. De adolescentes se metio con mi novia, claro no era que yo estuviera enamorado, en realidad solo lo hacia para no sentirme solo. Él en esos tiempos tambien tenia novia pero era todo un Don Juan, un casanova, etc. Yo era el hermano bueno, él el malo. Yo me llevaba la peor parte y él la mejor. Por eso me afecto que Bella me pidiera el numero de él. Cuando por fin habia encontrado a una chica que de verdad no era como las otras, era diferente e igual de madura que yo. Y él tenia que entrometerce... en todo ya no...

-Oye ¿terminaras ya con eso?- Por segunda vez en la semana salte de mi asiento.

-¡Emmett! Rayos, ¿Podrias avisarme no?- le decia mientras recogia mis papeles.

-Llame a la puerta, te hable, pero estabas como ido, ¿otra vez esa chica?- Emmett estaba sentado en frente de mi. Se notaba que llevaba varios minutos ahi.

-Si, Lo siento Emmett ¿Me podrias ayudar? No puedo concentrarme-

-Claro pero ¿Que es lo que te preocupa exactamente?-

-Bueno Ayer, Bella me pidio el numero de James-

-Wow, ¿de verdad?- Su rostro cambio -Espera, ¿Bella? ¿Isabella Swan?-

-Bueno, no se como se llama, pero me dijo que se llamaba Bella-

-¿Dices que tenia una hija no? ¿Como se llamaba? ¿Que edad tenia?-

-Se llama... bueno... le dicen Ness, Nessie. Y tendrá unos 4 años- esta confundido

-Wohoow- Dijo mientras se recargaba

-¿Que sucede?-

-La conozco- me dijo sonriendo y cruzando sus brazos en forma de "ja, tengo su direccio-on"

-¿Como que la conoces?- me sorprendi bastante. Como era que...

-Rose y Bella son amigas, junto con una enana hiperactiva malvada, llamada Alice. Conozco a Bella desde que estoy con Rosalie, y contando los años de noviazgo y amistad, habrán sido unos 20 años. Desde niñitos-

-Wow- me tome la cabeza con las manos.

-Probablemente... quizas no queria el numero de James- me dijo como si tal cosa.

-¿De que hablas?-

-Bella es timida, se sonroja por todo, es un tomate andante. Llamar a alguien para conseguir el numero de un chico no esta entre sus... digamos pensamientos. No es de ese estilo-

-Entonces ¿por que crees que me llamo?-

-Ya te hable de ella, es una enana hiperactiva malvada pero a la vez inteligente. Ella puso de su mente para que yo y Rose tuvieramos algo. Es como una cupido pero malvada-

Estaba un poco confundido

Decia que era malvada pero a la vez buena. ¿Es eso posible? Bueno al menos algunas cosas buenas que me pasaran.

Frunci el ceño al ver la hora en mi reloj de pared, decia que eran las 2 y media, pero hace media hora decia lo mismo.

-Emmett ¿Que hora es?- le pregunte mirando aun el reloj

-Son las... un cuarto para las 3-

Me pare de un salto y me fui a la puerta.

-Emmett ¿te encargarias de los papeles? Confio en ti-

-Claro ¿adonde vas?-

-Voy a salir con Bella- y cerre la puerta. Antes de salir le dije a Tanya que le cambiara la pila al reloj.

Busque el jardin de Ness y no fue dificil encontrarlo. Me estacione y mire la pintura, eran tres girasoles con ojos y bocas... me rei ante la imagen.

Baje del auto y me acerque lentamente al interior, habian algunas mamas conversando entre ellas, pero eran unas 5, seguro ya se fueron todos. Me entro panico, debi haberme dado cuenta del reloj. las 5 mujeres me vieron y nunca mas se voltearon entre si, eso me ponia nervioso. Entré y muchos colores se vieron frente a mi, vi a Ness sentada en una silla en miniatura, con la cabeza gacha y acariciando la muñeca que le habia dado. Se veia triste.

-¿Nessie?- dije suabemente, aun asi me escucho.

Su cara se ilumino.

-Eddy, viniste- dijo corriendo hacia mi, pero se tropezo antes.

Me acerque a ella rapido. Sus ojos brillaban como si quisieran llorar.

-Hey, no llores, no te hiciste daño. Ademas, vamos a ir por un helado ¿no? ¿lo recuerdas?- comprendi que no me gustaba su cara de tristeza, ahora entiendo a Bella.

Tome a Nessie en mis brazos.

-¿y tu mama?- le pregunte.

-Aqui- me di la vuelta y claro, ahi estaba. Con el delantal del jardin en el brazo y mirandonos desde una esquina.

-Hey- me acerque a ella y me quede alli. No sabia si saludarla o no. Pero ella se acerco a mi antes y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Me sonrió y le devolvi la sonrisa embobado. La mire a los ojos, esos pedazos de chocolate liquido. Me encantaban.

-¿Nos vamos?- me dijo mientras notaba un leve rosáceo en sus mejillas. Recorde a Emmett "Un tomate andante" Debe verse hermosa sonrojada.

Pasamos por en frente de las mujeres y escuche como murmuraban, escuche un "Crei que no tenia padre"

Sostuve mas firmemente a Ness en mis brazos.

-Uh, espera, ¿que haremos con mi auto?- me quede pensandolo un momento.

-¿Te molesta dejarlo aqui?-

-No, es un barrio tranquilo, pero... mañana tengo que venir a trabajar-

-Yo paso por ti- sonrei con ilusión -Claro, si no te molesta- ya no habia sonrisa cuando pense en esa posibilidad.

-No, claro que no- me sonrio y yo le devolvi la sonrisa otra vez. Me encantaba esta chica.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- dijo Nessie.

No nos habiamos dado cuenta que estabamos mirandonos fijamente. Bella miro al suelo con sus mejillas sonrosadas. Yo mire hacia atras. Todas las mujeres nos observaban claro que desviaron la mirada cuando me di cuenta. Bella continuaba sonrojada y con la mirada en el suelo. Un impulso me hizo tomarle la mano y entrelazar sus dedos. Me miro sorprendida, le sonrei para infundirle confianza y me sonrio timidamente, cruzamos la calle, internamente me recriminaba, estaba con una niña, eso no se puede hacer.

-Oh, debo hacer algo- me dijo soltandose de mi mano, inmediatamente senti la falta que me hacia su tacto. La vi irse hasta su auto y sacar algo del asiento trasero. Cuando pude verlo me di cuenta que era una silla para auto. Sonrei, se preocupaba demaciado por la seguridad de Ness.

-Listo- me dijo sosteniendo la silla, se veia pesada. Asi que deje a Ness en el piso.

-Dejame ayudarte- tome la silla de sus manos y la sostuve con una mientras habria el auto. Puse la silla y a Ness en ella, me asegure de que estuviera bien ajustada y cerre la puerta. Bella seguia ahi.

Le abri la puerta del copiloto.

-Adelante-

Se sonrojó, al contrario de Emmett no creo que parezca un tomate, mas bien... una manzana y amaba las manzanas.

-Gracias- dijo levemente.

Cerre su puerta y me subi por el otro lado. Maneje hasta aquel sitio donde iba a comer a veces unos grandes y ricos helados. Tenian de lo que te imaginaras. Era una tienda verdaderamente grande.

Cuando llegamos, Bella se quedo mirandolo, pero yo no podia ver su rostro porque estaba hacia su derecha.

-Wow- dijo Ness.

-Sabia que les gustaria- dije muy complacido de mi mismo.

-Escucha Edward, cuando dijiste un helado, me imagine un helado normal- Sonrei, me acerque un poco usando todo mi autocontrol.

-Esto es normal. ¿Que creias? ¿Que les compraria un helado en el parque?-

-¿Podemos ir al parque despues Eddy?-

-Claro- le sonrei mirandola -Si tu mama quiere- otra vez se me desaparecio la sonrisa, pensando en que quizas no queria pasar mas tiempo conmigo que el necesario.

-No tengo problema- me sonrio -Pero Edward, yo... no puedo pagar esto y... - agacho la mirada.

-Hey, hey. Yo las invite, yo pago-

-Pero de todos modos yo pensaba...-

-No, no tienes derecho a hablar hasta que digas algo con sentido-

Fruncio sus labios. Eso me hizo prestarles atencion, se veian tan suaves, rosados y rellenos. Bella se dio cuenta lo que miraba y yo me sonroje.

-¿Vamos a bajar ya? No puedo quitarme esto- dijo Ness. Alabado Sea

Me baje del auto y la ayude a salir, la tome de la mano porque estabamos en el lado de la calle, aunque tecnicamente los autos no podian pasar tan cerca de los estacionamientos. Me gustaba tener su pequeña mano en la mia, era una sencilla forma de demostrarme a mi mismo que la protegia. Bella iba delante pero me adelanté para abrirle la puerta para lo que recibi una mirada con las cejas alzadas.

-No cuestione las costumbres de un caballero- se sonrojo levemente murmurando un "gracias"

Cuando entramos a Ness se le escapo otro "wow" Esta heladeria era muy concurrida y famosa, en el techo colgaban gigantes helados de muchos colores. En las paredes habian mas colores, en realidad todo era muy colorido, casi parecía jardín de niños.

Nos sentamos en una mesa, acerque una silla un poco alta para Ness, porque tenian sillas de todos los tamaños, los niños eran los que mas frecuentaban el lugar.

-Entonces... ¿que hay que pedir?- pregunto Bella temerosa. Le sonrei.

-Lo que sea-

-¿lo que sea?-

-Aqui tienen de todo. Puedes pedir chocolate encima, te dan el chocolate, puedes pedir azucar, te lo dan, puedes pedir galletas y ahi estaran. Una vez pedi chispas de chocolate. Tenían-

-Creo que pedire algo simple- dijo agachando su mirada de nuevo. Resople

-Bella, yo pago en serio, no me molesta, ademas sabes que no me falta el dinero. Si pides algo simple me encargare de agregarle lo primero que se me ocurra. Y tendras que comertelo-

-No me gusta que me mantengan-

-No te mantengo, es solo un helado. Y yo invite, no quiero si quiera ver que te sientas culpable-

-Pero...-

-Sht-

-Edward...-

-Sht-

-Bien-

-Gracias- respondi triunfante.

Una mecera se acerco. Ay por Dios, tenia que ser ELLA. ¿No podia ser otra? ¿Que tiene el karma contra mi? He sido bueno con el mundo. No nos podia tocar la ancianita ¿verdad? tenia que ser Jessica. ¿Como me se su nombre? por su SUTIL tarjeta con su numero.

Vi a la gente que habia alli, y me di cuenta que era bastante, si no usaba mis facultades seguro demoraria un año en atendernos.

Asi que en vez de esconderme, me hice notar. Ella me reconocio obviamente.

-Buenos Dias ¿Que desean?- me dijo mas a mi, que a las chicas.

-¿Nessie?-

-Pues... quiero un helado de frutilla, chocolate, y piña- sonrei, sus gustos -Con chocolate encima y galleta molida-

-¿De que sabor la galleta?-

-Chocolate...- lo sabia.

-¿Bella?-

-No estoy segura de esto- le levante una ceja

-Quiero un helado de chocolate y salsa de frutilla-

-¿Algo mas?- le pregunte insitandola a pedir

Suspiro

-con galletas de vainilla- dijo mirandome. Le asenti.

-¿Edward?- se volvio hacia mi. Era obvio que sabia mi nombre.

-Un helado de piña, con salsa de chocolate, galletas y... creo que eso es todo-

-¿Sabor?- Aqui voy

-El que tu quieras preciosa- rayos si que costo. Pero tuvo el efecto esperado, se sonrojo y me miro picaramente. Iugh.

-Creo que se demorara un poco, por la cantidad de gente-

-Esperaba que hicieras una excepción conmigo- la mire intensamente.

-Vere que puedo hacer- dijo nerviosa. Eso es suficiente.

Me volvi a las chicas como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, ambas me miraban esperando que dijera algo.

-Ness, por allá-le apunte una esquina -Hay galletas gratis-

Me abrio los ojos y salio disparada.

-¿Y bien?- me pregunto Bella

-¿Que?- respondi

-¿Haces esto siempre?- me pregunto tranquilamente

-¿El que?-

-Tratar asi a la gente-

-¿Te refieres a Jessica?- Asintio -Solo lo hago cuando es una chica, obviamente- rio -Y si veo algo para ganar, por ejemplo, que nos atiendan antes-

-¿Eres consciente del poder que tienes con las chicas?-

-Nunca fui consciente, hasta que lo intente por una apuesta. Ahi me di cuenta que me serviria de algo ser tan guapo- nos reimos. -¿Te molesta?-

-¿El que?-

-Que haga eso con las chicas-

-¿Deberia?- dijo despreocupadamente pero note un leve sonrojo aunque volvio a agachar la mirada

Me encogi de hombros. La mire.

-¿Por que me privas de tus ojos? ¿Hice algo malo?-

-Lo dices como si fuera un castigo-

-Me gustan tus ojos- le dije sinceramente y como era de esperarce se sonrojo -Igual que tus sonrojos-

Cuando llego Jessica, le di las gracias sonriendo de lado, como sabia que le gustaba a las chicas. Llame a Ness quien vino corriendo.

Nos comimos el helado en conversaciones triviales, tan triviales como puedes tener con una niña de 4 años.

Cuando terminamos, pagué, dejandole a Jessica una buena propina, algo que se llevara esta noche.

-¡Al parque!- grito Ness.

-Veo que no te llevan seguido- negó.

La abroche a su silla y repetimos el proceso de abrir puertas, cerrar puertas, entrar al auto, sacar a Ness, abrir puertas, cerrar puertas. Ibamos caminando con Bella hacia los juegos y Ness iba adelante saltando, cuando llegamos, nosotros nos sentamos en una banca para vigilar a Nessie desde ahi.

-Edward, tengo una duda- me dijo nerviosa

-Dime-le dije para luego girarme hacia ella para ponerle toda mi atencion, no era algo dificil.

-¿Por que me pediste el numero?-

¿Por que me preguntaba eso? ¿Le miento? ¿Le digo que era por ella?

_Solo dile la verdad._

-Bueno, cuando supe que Ness me estaba buscando... pense que al no verme estaria triste, y no queria verla asi aunque sea en mi mente, asi que te pedi tu numero- Asintio mirando el suelo -Aunque, debo admitir que no me molesta ver tu nombre entre mis contactos todos los dias-

Se sonrojo como no la habia visto sonrojarse jamas. Ahora si parecia manzana. Una dulce y jugosa manzana.

_Eso sonó pervertido ¿No crees?_

Si quizas un poco.

Mi mano estaba sobre el respaldo de la banca, demaciado cerca de su rostro. Una distancia que mi piel no podia resistir. Asique mi mano (MI MANO ¿OK?) se acerco a tocar su mejilla. Diablos, era tan suave como se veia. Bella me miro con sorpresa.

Le sonrei avergonzado pero sin quitar mi mano.

-y... ¿Cual es el verdadero nombre de Ness? No creo que hayas querido nombrarla como el mounstruo del lago Ness- mi mano seguia ahi

-Creeme, es lo que menos queria- dijo bajando su mirada otra vez, ya que tenia mi mano ahi, perdon, ya que mi mano estaba ahi, aprovechó (es de mi mano de quien hablamos) de tomarle el menton y subirlo.

-No me gusta que me prives de tus ojos, ya te lo dije-

-Es incomodo-

-¿Que cosa?-

-Tu mirada, me miras como... -

-¿Como...?- pregunte

-Como si fuera... un familiar muy importante-

-Me alegro de que no seas un familiar, o esto no seria correcto-

-¿Que cosa?- me pregunto. Le tome la mano y la acerque a mi pecho. Mi corazon saltaba de alegria.

Aleje nuestras manos de mi pecho, porque se que la quitaria si seguia ahi, y no queria que me soltara. Asi que las puse en mi regazo y acaricie el dorso de su mano.

-Respondeme mi pregunta- le dije como si tal cosa.

-Se llama Renesmee. Renee se llama mi mama y Esme mi abuela-

-¿Y por que le dicen Ness?-

-Mi mejor amigo- Estupido, suertudo -Decia que era bastante estupido el nombre, asi que le puso un sobrenombre, al principio lo odie, mi hija no era un mounstruo, pero luego me sorprendia a mi misma diciendole asi-

No me simpatizaba aquel chico, y no lo conocia.

-Oh, por cierto. Conozco a unos amigos tuyos-

Me miro, al fin podia ver esos ojos de nuevo, sonrei.

-¿Quienes?-

-A Emmett, su esposa y su hija-

-¿Como?-

-Emmett es empleado en la empresa de mi padre, y es mi mejor amigo-

-Cullen & Son's- dijo mas para si misma -Eres un Cullen-

-Claro, vicepresidente.- dije con orgullo

-Con razon, tes y cafes te sobran- rei recordando nuestro primer encuentro.

-Te dije que no tenias que preocuparte por el dinero. Si hay algo con lo que no tengo problemas es con eso-

-Si, lo note. Aun asi, odio sentirme inutil-

-¿inutil? Pero no eres para nada inutil, yo no habria comido helado si no hubieras venido conmigo-

-Si, supongo que si- dijo no muy convencida.

Su cabello formo una cortina que me impedia mirarla, asi que lo quite poniendolo detras de su oreja.

Otra vez me miro sorprendida y entonces cai en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Oh, como lo siento. Yo no deberia haber hecho nada... no tendria por que tocarte, lo lamento, yo no pense con claridad, perdona...-

Seguia con su mano en la mia y ella le dio un suave apreton mientras me sonreia divertida.

-Tranquilo, no me ha molestado-

Que alivio. La proxima hora estuvimos hablando de cosas triviales y luego nos fuimos hacia su casa. Ella me guio hasta que llegamos a unas pequeñas casas aisladas, eran pequeñas comparadas con mi hogar y a lo que estoy acostumbrado. Nessie se habia quedado dormida en el camino. Asi que me estacione y la tome en mis brazos. Bella abrio la puerta y me guio hasta la habitacion de la pequeña, la acostamos y tapamos. Baje las escaleras con Bella detrás.

-Bueno... Edward, muchas gracias por todo, de verdad, no era necesario que te tomaras tantas molestias. Ademas mañana tienes que venir y eso es...-

Puse mis manos en ambas mejillas obligandola a mirarme

-No me importa, al contrario, me encanta la idea- Senti como el calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas y llegaba hasta mis manos. La solte suavemente. Me acerque a ella, no muy seguro de lo que haria, le levante el menton y acerque mi rostro, Bella cerro sus ojos. Oh por Dios, aceptaba, podria darle un suave toque.

Toque sus labios maravillandome de su textura, pero no fue un suave toque, mis manos se apoderaron de su cintura y la acercaron mas a mi. La bese sin profundizar, pero me encantaba. Hasta que corte el beso, o en un momento mas todo esto seria un desastre.

-Pasare mañana por ti a las 7 y media- le dije mirando sus labios, que me llamaban una vez mas.

-Bien- su aliento toco mi rostro. Y tuve que acercarme otra vez.

-Esto es muy rapido... no se si tu...- le dije dudando.

Se acerco a mi y me beso nuevamente, esta vez profundizando. Tranquilo Eddy, mantente ahi, es solo un beso, tranquilo, ¡Tranquilo! Diablos.

Bella se separo de mi con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Como lo siento- le dije muy avergonzado. Tenias que salir ahora ¿verdad?

-No es tu culpa- jamas me volveria a ver a los ojos.

Le levante el menton otra vez y le di un corto beso.

-Te quiero. Se que es rapido, pero es cierto. - la mire intensamente -No tienes que responder, vengo por ti mañana-

Y sin mas sali de su casa, dejando temporalmente con ella, una parte de mi.

* * *

**Si ya se, me odian, me lo merezco, CONSTENSENSE que aun no tengo mi note, lasque leen mi otro fic ya saben. De verdad queria escribir pero no tenia idea como empezar. Las escritoras que leen esto, sabran que empezar es lo dificil luego todo es facil.**

**Ayer,estuve hastalas 5 escribiendo, sin sueño pero me emociona como si fuera yo el que lo lee xd.**

**El otro fic va viento en popa xd askndjs no necesito mucho esfuezo para escribir, asi que por eso actualizo a veces primero.**

**Lo lamento, pero creo que a mas tardar el viernes me llega mi notebook, y ahi todos contentos. No quise escribirles arriba porque me imagino que no quieren interrupciones. Espero que no sea demaciado corto.**

**Las quierooooo! **

**Atte: Elyy Cullen de los Weasley's Twins**


	5. Sucedió

**Ahora que mi hermano esta en la playa, escribo cuando quiero ;) xd Nos leemos abajo**

* * *

**Narrador POV**

Edward Cullen, vicepresidente de la empresa Cullen&Son's se había dormido la noche anterior cerca de las 2 AM, para despertarse a las 5 AM. Su mente le jugaba malas pasadas al recordarle una y otra vez que vería a Bella en pocas horas o le rememoraba los hechos del día anterior. No estaba para nada cansado, estaba emocionado y expectante para que su despertador sonara para levantarse de una vez. Pero al mismo tiempo sentía miedo al no saber cómo lo miraría Bella hoy, quizás con timidez o enojo.

Por su parte, mientras Cullen estaba cavilando entre sus pensamientos, Isabella Swan o Bella como le gustaba que la llamaran, estaba tan despierta como él pero pensaba en su propia perspectiva. Pensaba en cómo miraría a Edward a la cara luego del acontecimiento de la noche anterior y en cómo sería su relación hoy. Recordaba las palabras de Edward antes de marcharse "te quiero" ¿Por que le dijo eso? La hacía sentir mas confundida "Se que es rápido pero es cierto" Diablos que era rápido, se sentía terriblemente confundida. Hace menos de 48 horas le había aclarado a Alice que no quería relaciones en su vida por ahora, ciertamente todo había pasado rápido, la conversación por teléfono que tuvo Edward con Nessie... Bella sabía que estaba mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero no pudo evitarlo y entendió que Ness no lo quería exactamente como un amigo, quería a Edward como su padre y eso le cambio totalmente los planes en su cabeza. Renesmee quería a Edward y mucho, y eso le apretujo el corazón y sin darse cuenta comenzó a pensar en cómo Edward trataba a su hija, en cómo intentaba explicarle, sin decirle en ningún momento en que no le gustaria, que era decisión mía. Edward había dicho algunas indirectas hacia Bella y ella lo sabía, no era tonta, pero del coquetear con ella a querer tener una relacion era muy diferente. El día anterior, cuando estaban en el parque, Bella pensó atentamente en algo que le había dicho Alice "Eso es lo que ÉL te dijo como pretexto" al hablar de el intercambio de números, y se animó a salir de sus dudas. Lo enfrentó y se sorprendió al ver que estaba exactamente en el medio, entre ella y Renesmee, es como si ambas le importáramos. Edward era un gran chico, era guapo, tierno. Sonrió al recordar como se había alejado de ella luego de que había tocado mi cabello, le pareció tan tierno verlo avergonzado. Sintió como un sonrojo subía por sus mejillas al recordar como aquel día él le tomó la mano y en una ocación sintió los latidos de su corazon. Estaba claro, Edward sentía algo por ella, _¿Te quedaba alguna duda? Te lo dijo ayer_. "No tienes que responder" De todos modos no sabía que decirle "¿gracias?", ella no era de esas chicas que dicen palabras comprometedoras en un 2 por 3, se notaba que Edward tampoco, era un chico hecho y derecho, pero vió tanta verdad en sus ojos cuando le mencionó esas 2 pequeñas palabras y lo que dijo después era lo peor a su parecer "Vengo por ti mañana" Ése era su principal dilema, no tendría que estar pensando en cómo lo vería si no viniera en unas horas más. Debió llevarse el auto - pensaba

En ambas habitaciones sonaron los despertadores volviendolos a ambos a la realidad. Casi al mismo tiempo se ducharon, Bella demorándose un poco menos. Edward prácticamente saltaba en un pie, porque a pesar de que estuviera nervioso nadie le quitaba la felicidad de que vería a Isabella en menos de una hora y con ese pensamiento se subió a su coche. Bella había despertado a Renesmee y la había vestido con dificultad porque la niña aún estaba adormilada lo que le hacía sospechar que tendría que llevarla cargando, pensó rápidamente en Edward y en cómo, la noche anterior, había subido a Renesmee con mucha facilidad y gracia. Se encontró mirando un punto vacío, estaban... mas bien, estaba esperando a Edward, porque Renesmee se había quedado profundamente dormida en el sillón y no tenía la fuerza para despertarla, después de todo, ellas llegaban mucho antes que los otros niños y Nessie siempre daba ese tiempo para dormir. Bella tomó la manta que llevaba siempre bajo el brazo y cubrió a Renesmee, quien seguramente ya estaba bastante abrigada, tenía chaqueta, guantes y un gorro. Sintió un suave ronroneo de un auto y unos minutos después unos golpes en la puerta, eso le falicitaba las cosas. Abrió la puerta con una mezcla de ansias, nervios y miedo, notó como aquellas comisuras traisioneras de su boca se levantaban al verlo ahí. Una sonrisa completamente involuntaria.

-Hola Edward- dijo saludandolo.

-Hola Bella ¿Estas lista?- le preguntó totalmente tranquilo.

Lo que Bella no sabía es que en esos momentos Edward podía sentir el sonido de los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos y esas pocas palabras las había pensado en todo el camino.

-Quería pedirte un pequeño favor- le dijo algo avergonzada -Renesmee se quedó dormida y no puedo cargarla ¿Me ayudarías?- le pidió temerosa, aun sabiendo que Edward no se negaría.

-Claro- Edward no lo mostró pero sintió un verdadero alivio. Entró en la pequeña sala de Bella y vio un bulto en el sofá.

Se arrodilló en frente de ella y sintió como una paz lo embargaba viniendo directamente de la cara pacifica de Renesmee. La niña se removió un poco.

-¿Eddy?- dijo mitad entre sueños, mitad despierta.

-Hola hermosa- y volvió a la inconsciencia.

La tomó en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia afuera. La acomodó como mejor pudo en su silla y la abrochó. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a esa rutina y le dolía pensar que solo duraría hasta ese día. Bella lo esperaba, no para que le abriera la puerta, sino porque se sentía demasiado patuda como para abrir la puerta y sentarse ella misma. Edward llegó a su lado y le abrió la puerta sin el menor signo de molestia, pero Bella no subió inmediatamente, se acercó a Edward y le deposito un beso en la mejilla que duró mas de lo convencional murmurando un "gracias" mientras el chico suspiraba por su toque. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas para poder besarla allí mismo, pero se contuvo, no tenía derechos sobre ella y lo sabía. Se resignó y caminó hacia el lado del piloto. La miró antes de ponerse a manejar, el camino fue tranquilo, silencioso pero no incomodo, de vez en cuando se dedicaba a escuchar la respiración de Renesmee. Isabella por su parte pensaba en por que le había agradecido de esa forma, aunque sonrio al ver como Edward se demoró mas en cerrar la puerta. _De seguro lo espantaste. _Recordó, en ese oportuno momento, los besos que se habían dado ayer y en cómo ella al separarse de sus labios se sintió vacía y lo besó de nuevo, se sonrojo al recordar aquel problemin de Edward en sus pantalones, _Vaya que problemín, dirás problemón porque... _Su mente traisionera hizo que se sonrojara como no recordaba haberlo hecho hace mucho y para su mala suerte, ya habian llegado al jardín y Edward la miraba.

-¿En que piensas?- Bella gritaba internamente.

-Nada importante- Edward sonrió.

-¿De verdad?- le preguntó un poco jugueteando, sin duda le gustó a la manzana que tenía al lado.

-Si- dijo decidida, pero su voz flaqueo al final.

-¿Podrías contarmelo?- Bella lo miró y se sostuvieron la mirada bastante tiempo hasta que Bella sintió que no ganaría esa batalla.

-No creo que sea prudente-

-Por favor- Bella recordó esa mirada, ayer la habia utilizado con Jessica y tenía los mismos estúpidos efectos en ella, su boca quizo hablar sin autorizacion, desvió la mirada a tiempo, pero unas manos la obligaron a mirarlo otra vez.

-Prometo no reirme-

-Solo pensaba en ayer- dijo casi en un susurro y sonrojandose mas, si era eso posible.

-Yo lamento eso, no debí haberlo hecho, tu no me conoces y debes sentirte muy incómoda-

Bella no supo que la llevó a hacer lo que hizo, quizas fue que sus dos manos no dejaban que evitara su mirada o la ternura en su cara al verlo avergonzado, quizas fue el suave sonrojo de sus mejillas al pedirle perdón, quizas el hecho de que sus ojos no se arrepentían o posiblemente que ella no quería que se disculpara. De cualquier forma, se acercó a él y lo besó tranquilamente, Edward quedó estatico y luego, movio las manos de sus mejillas y puso una en su nuca para no separarse de ella. Bella se sorprendio de lo gratificante que era tocar sus labios otra vez. Continuaron besándose por un minuto y luego se separaron. Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja y le beso suavemente otra vez.

-Te quiero, ya te lo dije- le repitió. Bella no sabía que decir, ciertamente no lo quería. _Aún_

-No te pido que respondas- le recordó -Solo quiero que lo sepas- tragó en seco -¿Podria...?- preguntó acercandose una vez mas y continuando con la pregunta con sus ojos. Se besaron nuevamente.

Edward disfrutaba ese momento, creía que no iba a besarla hasta mucho y quería aprovechar ese momento. Intensificaron el beso, y se separaron unos minutos después.

-Ya... tengo que irme- dijo Bella que vio como Edward suspiraba con pesar.

Ambos tenían los labios enrojecidos.

Se bajaron y Edward sacó a Renesmee del auto, la cargó hasta una pequeña sala donde imaginaba que los niños tomaban sus siestas, la arroparon igual que la noche anterior y salieron. Edward sacó la silla de Nessie y la instaló en el carro de Bella, quien le repetía que no era necesario.

-Siento ser tan degenerado- dijo recargandose en el auto de Bella mientras esta sonreía por el adjetivo -pero ¿Seria capaz la Señorita Swan de regalarle a este caballero una muestra de gratitud?-

Bella le dio un beso en su mejilla izquierda.

-Aunque me encanto tu manera, yo pensaba en unos centimetros más hacia la derecha-

-Eres un degenerado- le dijo jugando.

-Lo sé, pero no soy tanto, si no ya te tendría sin escapatoria- le dijo jugando y sonriendole. Quizas no conseguia el beso que quería, pero podría conversar unos momentos mas.

Se recargó en un brazo, quedando de frente con Bella.

-¿Puedo llamarte?- le preguntó el chico nervioso.

-Si- le respondió.

-¿Puedo enviarte mensajes?-

La chica asintió.

-Bien, no te escaparás tan facilmente-

En su interior y asombrada por su mente, respondio "_tampoco lo haría_"

Isabella lo besó de nuevo y esta vez, Edward no quizo mantener mucho contacto con ella, por si las pulgas. Pero luego de unos segundos, flaqueó. Y rompió el beso cuando comenzó a sentir otra vez ese problema. Esperó que Bella no se haya dado cuenta esa vez, pero ese pensamiento se hizo polvo al ver a las mismas mujeres del día anterior mirandolos asombrados. Bella se volteó y se sonrojó rápidamente. Edward le sonrió y le dio un ultimo beso antes de irse. Casi se le habia olvidado que tenía trabajo.

**Edward POV**

¿Que le pasaba a la gente? Sinceramente... ¿Era tan raro que alguien llegara feliz al trabajo?

_No es solo eso, es que tienes una sonrisa de bobo en la cara._

No podía evitarlo, seguramente ayer y hoy, eran los días mas lindos de toda mi vida.

Se que estoy haciendo las cosas mal, primero debí enamorarla, luego invitarla a salir, luego pedir su teléfono, declararme, besarla, pedirle matrimonio, tener hijos, envejecer, y hasta que la muerte nos separe.

_Muy contrario a lo que hiciste: Pediste su teléfono, la invitaste a salir, la besaste, te declaraste. _

Ya lo sé, no es necesario que me lo repitas. Estaba un poco frustrado por eso también, ciertamente no esperaba que me dijera "yo tambien te quiero Edward, seamos novios y quedemonos juntos para siempre" pero una parte de mi esperaba que me respondiera con unas palabras de afecto... y esa misma parte se rompió al ver su cara de miedo al declararme. No la apresuraba, era yo el rápido. Tenía que hacer algo con eso, tenía que enamorarla y pronto. No soportaría que James la tuviera, no a ella.

Entré a mi oficina, ya estaba Emmett ahí.

-Los papeles estaban bien, todo esta bien. Se los dí a Henry y él los tenía, claro que seguramente ya llegaron a manos de Carlisle-

-Muchas gracias Emmett de verdad, te lo agradezco-

-Si, soy genial lo sé. Oye Eddy ¿Que tal te fue?-

-¿Eddy?-

-Pensé que como Nessie te puede decir así, ¿Por que yo no? Digo... soy tu mejor amigo y eso-

-Tu no tienes una cara angelical, al contrario- le dije sonriendole. No porque quisiera, es que ultimamente no paraba de sonreir.

-Aún así ¿Como te fue Eddy?- no lograría olvidarlo, lo sabía.

-Genial- sonreí. _Como bobo agregaría. _Nadie pidio tu opinión **(N/A: sangre sucia he inmunda. Lo siento xd)**

-¿Que tan genial?- No estaba seguro de decirle, no quería a Emmett contra mí.

-La besé-

-Vas rápido Eddy-

-Tu fuiste el que me dijo ayer "¿Cuantas veces?"- le recordé excusándome.

-Eso fue antes de saber a quién te referías- me dijo, no recuerdo haberlo visto tan serio en la vida -Mira Edward, yo te quiero tu me quieres. Belly Bells es como una hermana para mi, una hermana pequeña si sabes a lo que me refiero - Diablos que sabía -Y ella viene con empaque, ya sabes Nessie Ness... ambas, juntas. Si llegas a hacerles algo, creeme amigo, que se me olvidará que eres mi jefe-

-Emmett, podrás quedarte tranquilo. Yo adoro a Bella y Ness, y jamás pensaría en hacerles daño. Y si algún día lo hago, podrás golpearme todo lo que quieras y no te despediré, porque me lo merecería- le dije sinceramente -¿Y quien te dijo que te quería?- le dije un poco mas relajado

-Oye, a proprósito- me reí de sus palabras -Rose también te golpeará-

-Lo tendré en cuenta-

-Eres increíble ¿lo sabías? ¿Como lo hiciste?- me preguntó poniendo sus brazos en la mesa, para mirarme mejor.

-¿El que?- le pregunté tomando los papeles de hoy.

-Invitarla a salir y que aceptara-

-Fue mas o menos así. "Bella ¿Quieres ir por un helado?" "Si, claro Edward"- sabía que no había sido así, pero no entendía el punto de la pregunta.

-Bella no ha salido con nadie desde que tuvo a Ness y no eres el único que la ha invitado a salir-

-¿Debo sentirme afortunado? porque eso es lo que siento- dije sonriendo.

-Dimelo, ¿que hiciste?-

-En realidad invité a Ness y luego le pedí a Bella.-

-Ohh... claro, ese es el punto- Se tiró en el respaldo.

"Sr. Cullen. Su hermano lo busca ¿lo hago pasar?" apreté el botón y hablé

"Tanya, dile que pase"

-Yo mejor me voy, yo y él en una misma habitación- Emmett odiaba a James, por eso nos llevabamos tan bien -Si te pide el teléfono de Bella no se lo des-

-No pensaba hacerlo-

-Muy bien chico- me sonrió y se fue, unos segundos después entró mi querido hermano, mi MUY querido hermano.

-Edward, mi hermanito favorito-

-¿Que pasa James?- dije mirando los papeles en un gesto de indiferencia.

-Se que no vengo a verte a menudo...-

-No te culpo, tu oficina queda muchos pisos abajo ¿no?- le dije fingiendo no saber. Yo estaba en el penúltimo piso con Emmett, Papá en el primero y James en el 5 o algo así. Hablamos de un edificio de 10 pisos.

Se rió irónicamente.

-Eres gracioso hermano... bueno, vine a pedirte un favor-

-Si, lo sabía. ¿Que quieres?-

-El teléfono de tu amiguita- me tensé. Deje los papeles a un lado y lo encaré.

-No te lo daré-

-¿Que pasa hermano? Tienes miedo que me prefiera- lamentablemente si.

-Se que no es tu tipo, ni tu el de ella. No dejaré que la uses como a todas, y me pidieron que no te lo diera-

-¿Tan mala imagen tienes de mi?- me dijo fingiendo sentirse dolido.

-¿Que otra imagen quieres que tenga?- le pregunté con intriga

"Señor Cullen, Su padre lo llama urgentemente"

"Gracias Tanya"

-¿Como soportas esas cosas? Apenas me dejó entrar-

-Bueno, tu sabes, uno se acostumbra. Bueno, en realidad no sabes- le dije sonriéndole. Me gustaba burlarme de él con la única cosa que tenía y él no, aparte del teléfono de Bella.

-Ohoho, aprendes rápido- me dijo -Bueno adios Hermanito, nos vemos luego- espero que no.

Salió de mi oficina y yo esperé unos minutos para salir también.

-Tanya, Iré con Carlisle, cuando regrese quisiera un Capuccino con dos de azúcar- me encantaba tener secretaria.

-Claro Sr. ningún problema-

-Gracias-

Subí en el ascensor y mi mente se puso a trabajar directamente en los pocos segundos en que se demoraba en subir un piso. Obviamente eso incluía a Bella.

-Sr. Cullen- me saludó Kate, la secretaria de mi padre -Le digo a su padre que esta aquí-

Después de recibir el permiso para acercarme a la oficina de mi padre, golpeé suavemente. "Adelante" escuché.

-Hola papá- salude sonriéndole.

-Edward, mi hijo prodigio- Claro, para mis padres, era el mejor. Se levantó y me abrazó porque a pesar de trabajar en la misma empresa, no solíamos encontrarnos a menudo, solo en las reuniones o en casos como este.

-Toma asiento, por favor-

-¿A que se debe la urgencia?- le pregunté sonriendo como toda la mañana.

-Se trata exactamente de tu cara. Varias personas me han dicho que llegaste poco mas que drogado-

Nos reímos.

-¿Es tan raro llegar sonriendo al trabajo?-

-Al parecer si- me dijo tecleando unas cosas en la computadora y volteando la pantalla para mirarme fijamente -Entonces ¿Como se llama?- sonreí, ¿era tan obvio? o ¿Carlisle y Emmett se confabularon en mi contra?

-¿Quien?- dije jugando con la lámina de fierro que decía "Carlisle Cullen, presidente empresas Cullen&Son's y asociados"

-No cualquier persona puede hacerte sonreír al trabajo, eso lo sé perfectamente- me dijo dirigiendo su dedo indice a mi cara.

-Se llama Isabella- le dije rindiéndome

-Cuéntame-

-Es linda, tímida. Su hija es hermosa- me miró confundido -Tiene una pequeña de 4 años, si la conocieras papá, es una ternurita- asintió sonriendo.

-Te tiene hecho polvo- dijo como conclusión

-Lo sé-

-Y ¿Cuando la llevarás a casa?- me preguntó como si tal cosa.

-Papá, acabo de conocerla, ayer salí con ellas por primera vez, no puedo presentárselas aún- creo que sentí a mis mejillas subir de temperatura.

-Sabes que cuando le diga a tu madre...-

-Si, lo sé- mi mamá me llamaría preguntándome cada detalle que terminaría con un "Quiero conocerla"

-Puedes preguntarle... de todos modos, la invitación sigue en pie para cuando ella este lista-

Asentí.

-Bien-

-¿James lo sabe?- mi padre era mi confidente, a él recurría cuando quería un consejo, es por eso que él supo todo lo que James me hacía, a mi y a mis novias.

-Lamentablemente si, acababa de ir a pedirme el número- le dije sin poder ocultar lo abatido que estaba.

Carlisle se levantó y yo lo hice también. Me tocó un hombro.

-No la dejes escapar. Sé que ella es la indicada, lo sé por tus ojos. Ten fe en ti, eres un chico guapo y sería muy tonta para dejarte escapar- me dio unas cuentas palmadas en la mejilla.

-Papaaa- dije enrojeciendo -A veces te pones igual que mamá-

-Al igual que tu madre, me preocupo por ti- le sonreí y lo abracé. Tenía que agacharme un poco para hacerlo.

-Y deja de crecer- añadió. Reí.

-Adios papá-

-Adios hijo, oye- me volví -No dejes que Emmett vuelva a organizar los papeles- le sonreí.

-No prometo nada-

**Carlisle POV**

"Sr. Cullen, el Sr. McLaggen solicita verlo con urgencia"

Fruncí el ceño, Emmett pocas veces venía a mi oficina. A casa iba casi siempre.

"Hazlo pasar"

-Jefe, ¿que tal?- Sonreí.

-Emmett ¿a que debo tu visita? Toma asiento- le dije señalando el asiento frente a mi.

-Sucedió-

-¿Que cosa?- me confundí.

-Sr. Cullen "eso" Sucedió- lo miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿"eso" sucedió?- me asintió

-¿Cuándo?-

-Oficialmente ayer, pero hoy supe que esta perdido, llegó sonriendo al trabajo y los dos sabemos que eso significa solo una cosa-

-Amor- dijimos al mismo tiempo. **(N/A: Amor harry, amor. Ya ya, úlima vez)**

Sonreí

-No pensé que sucedería, digo... se me había olvidado por completo- Hace algunos años le pedí a Emmett que me informara cuando Edward estuviera totalmente perdido y al fin había llegado el día.

-Lo mejor, es que la conozco. Es una gran chica, bueno... no le doy detalles dejaremos que él se explaya. Mejor me voy, mi jefe es un poco gruñon, si sabe a lo que me refiero- me reí porque hablaba de mi.

-Claro Emmett, gracias por el aviso-

Me hizo un saludo militar y se marchó.

"Kate, comuníqueme con el vicepresidente, es urgente"

"¿Su hijo Sr.?"

"Aprendes rápido"

"Enseguida"

Había llegado el día, Edward estaba enamorado, tomé mi celular y escribí un corto mensaje a Esme con las mismas palabras que usamos unos segundos atrás con Emmett.

"Sucedió"

* * *

**Sucedió xd askndajnasdjk **

**Espero que les haya gustado, buenas noches xd son las 4 en Chile.**

**¿Me merezco algún Review?**

**Lo siento por las notas, es que me acordaba de harry potter entre medio, mientras lo leía xd Perdón a las que no les gusta.**

**Atte: Elyy Pocoyoo Cullen de los Weasley's Twins**


	6. Papi

**HOLAAA! ME MEREZCO TODOS LOS INSULTOS DEL MUNDO! Pero no lo hagan porque me siento mal xd**

**Aun no llega mi compu y aproveche que mi hermano se fue por el dia a la playa para escribir este mini cap, no estaba inspirada ni nada pero le obligue a mi mente a crear esto... Aun no estoy muy segura de lo que escribi mis manos se mueven y se mueven y yo ni cuenta me doy de lo que hago xdd**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Fue un día bastante largo no recordaba otro día en que los niños habían estado tan inquietos o que no los podía sobornar con juegos. Estaba bastante cansada junto con Angela, mi colega, por suerte no era solo yo la responsable de estos demonios.

- Tia Bella - sentí la voz de Raylie. Me agache hasta su altura.

-Hola Raylie ¿Que sucede?- le pregunte cariñosamente.

-Le hice un dibujo- me dijo tímida.

Sonreí.

-Muchas gracias Raylie- le bese la mejilla y se fue saltando feliz.

Momentos así son los que me hacen amar mi trabajo.

-¡NO SETH! yo tomé el colo lojo primero- Siempre eran las mismas discuciones con Seth y Leah. Me acerque y arreglé la situacion. Luego de otra media hora de clase para enseñarles como pintar los mandé a recreo.

-Mami mami mami- escuche a Renesmee llamarme.

-¿Que pasa cariño?-

-¿Me abres el jugo?- Asentí y se lo abrí -Aiden tambien quiere que se lo abras-

Mire hacia mi derecha y vi una fila de no menos de 15 niños con su jugo en mano. Este seria un largo día

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo :D  
**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SE LA CREYERON! lo lamento, necesitaba hacerlo, sigan xd**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Que largo este día, estaba ansioso, queria llamar a Bella o mandarle un mensaje, pero estaba tan nervioso que cada vez que sacaba mi celular pensaba:

¿Estara en clase? ¿Pensara que soy un desesperado? ¿Y si los niños estan durmiendo? ¿Si la meto en aprietos? Pero si no le mando ni un mensaje pensará que no me intereso en ella... y no es así

Necesitaba desidirme, bien veamos los pros...

_Y si mejor te concentras en el trabajo._

Es cierto, en un rato libre pensaré en Bella...

Para mi mala suerte era algo que no podia controlar.

* * *

Me deje recargar en el asiento luego de una dura discucion con uno de nuestros asociados y unas cuantas de las viñas.

- ¿QUE PASAAAAAAAAAAAAAA? - Emmett entro de un salto en la habitacion moviendo las manos.

-Emmett, justo al que queria ver-

-¿A mi? ¿De verdad? WOW- se corrio el cabello imaginario. Señale el asiento frente a mi escritorio y él se sento.

-Usted dirá jefe-

-No me digas así, sabes que lo detesto-

-¿Solo te puedo llamar Edward? Que aburrido eres, para algo son los sobrenombres ¿sabias?-

-¿Me dejaras hablar?-

-Claro amigo-

-Necesito que aprietes un botón por mi-

-¿Que?-

-Escribiré un mensaje y tu tienes que apretar el boton de enviar, solo eso ¿Podras hacerlo?-

-¿Es para Bella?- asenti avergonzado -Tanto tiempo con ella te esta cobrando, ya pareces tomate a medio madurar-

No le hice caso y escribi mi mensaje, le pase el celular a Emmett con desconfienza, él apreto un boton y me lo entrego. Sabía que podía confiar en él, bueno no exactamente. Cuando uno confiaba en Emmett, él hacia alguna maldad, pero cuando uno desconfiaba como yo ahora, él era bueno.

-Gracias Bro- le dije.

-De nada, para eso son los... los... - penso un momento -los bro-

Me reí, despues de todo, Emmett seguia siendo Emmett.

* * *

**Bella POV  
**

Ya eran las 1 PM, solo quedaban 2 horas, 2 horas y la paz de mi casa me resibiria con los brazos abiertos, 2 horas y podría acostarme en una cama y dormir. ¿A quien engaño? 2 horas para ir a casa y que Renesmee me obligue a ver una pelicula de monitos revisando cada 3 minutos que no me quedara dormida.

-Bella, tu celular- Me dijo Angela.

Mire al escritorio y entremedio de todas las carpetas de los niños, veia la pantalla de mi celular prendida. Me levante y lo tome.

1 Mensaje de Edward.

Sonreí.

_**Hola Bella: **_

_**Lamento no hablarte antes, no sabía que decirte y aun no se. Gracias por aceptar salir conmigo, la pase muy bien. ¿Como va el trabajo? Aquí esta hecho un desastre. Quisiera verte... Ojala podamos vernos pronto.**_

_**Edward**_

Era tan tierno he inocente.

_¿inocente? Si sentiste el problemón de ayer ¿Verdad?_

**Esme POV (N/A: Digamos que la abuela de Bella se llama igual que la mamá de Edward, no me gusta emparejar a Carlisle con otra persona u.u)**

No puedo creerlo, mi bebé, mi Edward, mi hijito mayor ¿Enamorado? Luego del mensaje de Carlisle estuve mirando las fotos de Edward cuando era bebé, ¿En que momento crecían tanto? ¿Cuanto tenia? ¿20?

_29... casi treinta.  
_

Mi hijo esta creciendo y yo ni cuenta me estoy dando... esto es terrible... en unos años mas me llamaran abuela, no estoy lista para eso. ¿Cuanto tengo? ¿40?

_55..._

Pero me veo como de 40 ¿no?

Basta, tengo que llamar a Edward.

Llamé, llamé y llamé hasta que me contesto.

-Hola mamá-

-¿Por que no contestabas? ¿Estas muy ocupado para hablar con tu madre? ¿Con quien estabas?-

-Con el espejo y el lavamanos, si quieres puedo ir a decirles que salgan del baño... ¿Que pasa mamá?-

_No estoy celosa, mi hijo necesita crecer._

-Nada... te llamaba para saber si tenias algo nuevo que contarme, amigos nuevos, amigas nuevas quizás.-

-¿Papá ya te dijo?-

-Si-

-Bueno mamá, la conoci en el supermercado, tiene una hija hermosa, es tímida y simpática, ayer fuimos a tomar unos helados, y la besé-

Se oía tan feliz, que sentí mis ojos humedecerse.

-Me alegro mucho-

-¿Estas llorando?-

-No... claro que no- sorbí mi nariz.

-Mamaaaa- reclamó -Ya estoy grande, no vivo con ustedes, como puede ser que te afecte que conocí a una chica.-

-Quiero conocerla- le dije reponiendome de mi momento debil.

-Ya sabia que me dirias eso... solo... espera a que este lista, solo hemos salido una vez, ¿Por que le dan tnta importancia? Como si no hubiera conocido nunca a una chica-

-Es que sabemos que ella es especial-

-En realidad es especial, te encantará su hija -

-¿Como se llaman?-

-Isabella, pero al principio solo me dijo que se llamaba Bella, asique supongo que no le gusta mucho su nombre. Su hija se llama, Renesmee pero le dicen Nessie, y tiene 4 años-

-Deben ser tan lindas como tu las haces parecer-

-Creeme, lo son-

-Solo tráelas algún dia-

-Si todo va bien, lo haré-

-Claro que todo ira bien, eres un chico guapo, caballero y honesto, ¿Quien preferiria a otra persona?-

-Preguntale a mis antiguas novias-

-Edward...- trate de decir algo pero no pude decir nada.

-Mamá, tengo muchas cosas que hacer... yo... te hablo luego- y sin mas colgó.

No dejaria que le robaran a esta chica. Carlisle me contaba todo y con completa discrecion guarde el secreto. Hace mucho que yo sabia que James era el culpable de las penurias de Edward, nunca lo hice notar. Al fin de cuentas, eran adolescentes, pero si Edward esta preocupado, tengo que tomar cartas en el asunto.

**Bella POV**

Abrí la puerta de mi casa con cierta satisfaccion y cuando iba a dar un paso, mi muy querida hija paso corriendo por mi lado. Suspiré.

Deje mis cosas en la mesita cerca de la puerta y me sente en el sillón. Cerré mis ojos y suspiré.

-¡Mami!- y aqui termina mi momento de paz. -No encuentro, no encuentro, no encuentro-

Llegó corriendo y repetia esa frase mirandome con angustia.

-Bien, vamos a respirar- respiré y ella lo hizo conmigo -En primer lugar, no corras por las escaleras. Ahora, ¿Que es lo que no encuentras?- le tome las manos.

-Mi muñeca-

-¿La de Alice?-

-No mami, la de Eddy- me miraba con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Estas segura que no esta en tu habitacion?-

-No, siempre la dejo en mi cama, no esta mami, la perdí- hizo un puchero, tuve la impresión que se pondria a llorar. La puse en mi regazo y ella recostó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-No te pongas así, de segura la olvidaste en el jardín-

-No la llevé hoy-

-Pero la llevaste ayer ¿Te acuerdas si la trajiste de vuelta?-

-No mami, me quede dormida- se escuchaba muy abatida, le acaricie el cabello.

-Tranquila mi amor, si no la encontramos, te compraré otra ¿Si?-

-Pero Eddy creerá que no me gustaba-

-Claro que no, a todos se nos pierden cosas, además él te quiere mucho-

-¿Tu lo quieres a él?- se separó un poco y me miró atentamente.

-Pues... si-

-¿Como amigo o como algo mas?-

¿Es normal que una niña de 4 años te pregunte esas cosas? Supongo que no.

-Escucha, llamaré a Edward para preguntarle si no ha visto tu muñeca-

-No mami- se paro de un salto. Buena distraccion -Creera que no la cuidaba-

-Claro que no, confia en mi- le acaricie el mentón y ella asintió.

Marqué, Renesmee se sento junto a mi para escuchar.

-Hola Bella ¿Que tal?- me mordi el labio.

-Hola Edward, te llamaba porque tengo a una chica aqui que esta muy preocupada por su muñeca, recuerdo que la llevo al jardín ayer, y como tu nos viniste a dejar, pensaba en que quizas estaba en tu auto-

-Oh... Pues en realidad no la he visto, porque no ocupo mucho los asientos de atrás- reímos -Pero lo revisaré y te aviso-

-Esta bien... ¿Podrias hablar con aquella chica?- le pedí.

-¡No mami, No!- Se paró haciendome señas con las manos.

-Ponlo en altavoz- hice lo que me pidió.

-Renesmee- Nessie estaba miando al suelo al escuchar la voz seria de Edward, yo sonreí -¿Por que no quieres hablar conmigo?-

Nessie abria y cerraba la boca sin decir una palabra.

-Renesmee- advirtió Edward.

-Tu... la muñeca... yo...-

-No me importaría si perdieras la muñeca que te regale Ness, es mas te compraría cinco si te hace feliz- era tan dulce.

-¿No te enfadarías?-

-Nunca podría enfadarme contigo-

Sentí una molestia en el pecho de su pura ternura.

-Gracias Eddy-

-De nada, Ness-

-Te quiero- Estos juntos me iban a dar un ataque al corazon.

-Yo tambien bebé- ¿bebé? mi respiracion fallaba.

Nos despedimos y corte la llamada.

-¿Vez como todo esta bien?- le acaricie el cabello, se veia realmente mas tranquila y feliz.

-Si- me sonrio mostrando sus perfectos dientes de leche -Mami... ¿Tu crees que Eddy quiera ser mi papi?-

* * *

**Espero que no se hayan enojado por mi bromita piadosa xd Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo =)**

**Atte: Elyy Pocoyo de los Weasley's Twins**


	7. Hay que esperar

-Pues… yo… bueno, mi amor verás- y ahora ¿que hare? –Ser padre no es solo un nombre ¿Lo sabes verdad?-

Me miró confundida.

-Por ejemplo… tu sabes que tienes un padre ¿cierto?- asintió –Pero si él viniera un día, tu no le dirías papi- afirmé. Negó. -¿Por qué?-p

-Po'que no lo conozo- sonreí.

Renesmee sabía que ella tenía padre, pero también sabía que él no estaba con nosotras, le había explicado lo esencial, prometiéndole que cuando fuera mayor sabría todo y a diferencia de ahora, eso no le molestó.

-Ser padre es más que solo…- Ouch que tonta –Digo… ser padre es quererte, criarte, estar contigo cuando lo necesites… -

-¿Qué es cliar?-

-Bueno…- Ay Dios ¿Esto no terminaba? –Es… decirte lo que está bien o está mal, enseñarte cosas nuevas, todo eso.-

-Pero Eddy nos quele a las dos, y podlia cliarme-

-Si, pero ser padre es un muy grande sacrificio-

-¿Eddy no quele?

-No es eso cariño, pero no podemos solo preguntarle y ya, es una pregunta importante, no se toma a la ligera-

Suspiró.

-Mami, mi papi de verdad ¿no me quería?- ladeé mi cabeza con tristeza. Le tomé la mano y la senté en mi regazo poniendo mi mano en su cabeza para que se acomodara en mi pecho.

-Lo que pasa bebé, es que cuando uno sabe que va a tener un hijo se presentan muchas complicaciones, en ese tiempo, yo estaba estudiando y él también, es un gran sacrificio criar a un hijo en ese tiempo – por no decir "circunstancia"

-¿Y por qué me tuviste?-

-Porque tu tenías derecho a ver las maravillas del mundo y si Dios quería que nacieras ¿cómo negárselo?- se alejó de mi pecho mirando sus manos mientras le acariciaba el cabello –Y no me arrepiento- sonrió

-¿Tú me queles?- me preguntó nerviosa.

-Mucho más que eso, te amo con todo mi ser- le besé la cien. –No es tan importante un papi ¿o si? Nos divertimos juntas-

Le comencé a hacer cosquillas y ella se reía con ganas.

-Si mami- me abrazó por el cuello. –Yo tambem te amo- suspiré, mi pecho se infló de pura emoción.

-¿Hiciste tus deberes?- le pregunté, al borde de las lágrimas. Negó.

-Bueno ve, si necesitas ayuda me llamas ¿bien?- le palmeé el trasero para que caminara a las escaleras.

Me recosté en el sillón.

-Mami- uf.

-¿Qué pasa?- se acercó otra vez.

-No me respondiste- me dijo con cara de "¿Crees que soy tonta?"

-¿Qué cosa mi amor?- Que no sea lo que estoy pensando

-¿Te gusta Eddy?- Dios ¿Qué quieres de mi?

-Eso es complicado-

-No es velda', los adutos lo hacen compicado-

-Son cosas de mayores- se me acababan las frases clichés.

-Eso es un "si"- la miré con confusión –Tia Ali me dijo que cuando dejeras eso es porque es un "si" especialmente si es un niño-

¡Alice a la ORCA!

-No creas en lo que te dije Tia Alice, la mayoría son mentiras-

-Pelo mami, en el palque tú te pon'ias lojita lojita- me dijo tocándose las mejillas.

-Si, puede que si, pero no es porque me guste- hizo una mueca –Y no trates de evadir los deberes- se sonrojó –No son tan malos, Te gusta pintar ¿no?- asintió –Bueno, entonces ve-

Se fue un poco más emocionada que antes.

Suspiré, mi hija era muy observadora, desde pequeña, tenía que ser más cautelosa desde hoy.

Me levanté del sillón y comencé a ordenar todo el despelote que teníamos en el salón, los juguetes de Nessie se esparcían como si fuera juguetería, y como la mayoría eran pequeños, básicamente el sillón estaba compuesto por vestidos y zapatos de barbies. Ordene todos los juguetes y los puse en la pequeña caja rosada que estaba a un lado del sillón, limpié la capa de polvo que se había formado arriba del pequeño televisor, de la mesa y luego me encaminé hacía la cocina, donde comenzaba otra vez a limpiarlo todo. Cuando el piso inferior estuvo listo, puse mi delantal del jardín a lavar, un niño había vomitado hoy y tenía que usarlo mañana.

Para cuando terminé y todo quedó aceptable, fui a preparar algo para comer. Le hice una leche a Renesmee y un té para mi, puse varias galletas en un plato, puse todo en una bandeja y subí, cuando iba a mitad de camino, Nessie me llamó. Como cada vez que lo hacía, me puse nerviosa, ojala todo estuviera bien.

Para mi alivio, así era, mi hija estaba sentada en su cama a lo indio, con su libro del jardín en sus piernas y muchos colores por todos lados.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- sus ojos brillaron al ver lo que traía en mis manos. –Pensé que tendrías hambre- asintió enérgicamente. –Bueno, ordena esos lápices-

Los puso todos en su estuche a la velocidad de la luz y yo me senté junto a ella, poniendo la bandeja en frente, le di su leche (Renesmee solía tomar en vaso, pero usualmente cuando se despertaba en la noche, yo se la daba en mamadera para que fuera más cómodo), tomó un trago y cogió una galleta.

-¿Has avanzado algo?- pregunté.

-Si, ya pinté el pato, el gato y el chanchito, pelo el pato es banco, fue abulido-

Sonreí.

-¿Y para que me llamabas?-

-No podo leer las intuccones-

-¿Te parece si descansas un rato?-

-Si, po' favo-

Comimos tranquilamente mientras ella me contaba las mil y un historias que Aiden tenía para ella y cuando terminamos, parecía adormilada así que tomé una manta y la puse sobre nosotras mientras ella se acurrucaba en mi pecho.

Besé su cabeza y me quedé dormida sin proponérmelo.

El timbre me despertó, abrí los ojos como platos ¿Cuánto había dormido? El pequeño reloj de Ren decía que eran las siete, bastante tarde. Volvió a sonar el timbre, salí con cuidado de debajo de mi hija y le besé el cabello antes de salir.

Abrí la puerta y una sonrisa involuntaria se posó en mi cara.

-Hola-

Edward estaba del otro lado de la puerta, se veía nervioso y un poco sonrojado, lo que le daba un aspecto de niño.

-Yo… lo siento… quise…-

-Hola Edward, pasa- me hice a un lado y él entró.

-¿Renesmee?- preguntó un poco menos nervioso.

-Está dormida, iré a despertarla-

-No tienes que hacerlo-

-No te preocupes, de todos modos, dormimos demasiado, ahora no dormirá bien en la noche.-

Subí tranquilamente y cuando llegué intenté acariciarle el cabello mientras susurraba.

-Ness, cariño- se removió gimiendo –Sh… bebé, Edward está aquí-

Abrió sus ojos y se los refregó con sus manos.

-¿Eddy?-

-Si, está abajo, quiere verte. Baja enseguida- le dije antes de salir y bajar, Edward seguía en el mismo lugar en frente de las escaleras.

-Ahora viene-

Ahora que lo observaba mejor, estaba de traje, seguramente venía de trabajar.

-¿A esta hora sales del trabajo?-

-Depende del trabajo que tenga en realidad… hoy, salí un poco antes- se sonrojó.

-¿Por qué?-

-Quería verlas e imaginé que Ness se acostaba temprano, no me serviría venir a las 8 –

Asentí, afirmando su suposición.

-Así es, pero no tendrías que haberlo hecho- lo reprendí. Suspiró.

-¿No te gustó que viniera?- se entristeció, lo que me partió el alma.

-Claro que si- le tomé el brazo.

Me miró y comenzamos a acercarnos pero nos separamos abruptamente cuando sentimos pasos apresurados.

-Eddy- dijo mi hija lanzándose a los brazos del chico, quién la sostuvo. Ahora caía en cuenta de lo que traía en una de sus manos, era la muñeca.

-Encontré una intrusa en mi auto y pensé que podría ser tuya- le pasó la muñeca y Ness le rodeó el cuello.

-Gracias po' traera, Eddy-

-De nada, cariño-

-¿Por qué no te quedas a comer?- dije eso embobada por su cariño mutuo.

-No creo que pueda… tengo…-

-Po' favo' Eddy- le dijo mi hija agarrándole el cuello de su camisa y jalándolo.

Edward la miró.

-Un ratito así… así- dijo juntando sus dedos índice y pulgar dejando solo unos centímetros entre ellos.

-Te aprovechas de tu poder sobre mí- le recriminó Edward y mi hija sonrió victoriosa.

-Tengo que cocinar todavía, asique pueden hacer lo que quieran.-

-Mami, ¿Puede Eddy ayuda'me con los deberes?-

-Si fueras tan amable- le pedí a Edward.

-Claro- dijo más que dispuesto y Renesmee lo jaló hasta su habitación.

Fui a la cocina y me puse a cocinar, puse arroz y agua en una olla, y en un sartén puse 3 pedazos de bistec y piqué un poco de cebolla junto con un poco de ajo para agregarlos. Corté lechuga y repollo. Cuando al arroz le faltaba bastante poco, subí las escaleras.

-¿Eddy? Cuándo va a la playa ¿Qué país es?- sonreí.

-Es el mismo país… pero no la misma ciudad-

-¿Las ciu-da-des…– dijo con dificultad – …tán dentro de los países? –

-Si- dijo felizmente Edward.

No tenía idea de como habían llegado a parar en ese tema pero sabía que Renesmee tenía tantas dudas… lo que era normal a su edad. Tomé aire

-Está listo- dije. Ambos se voltearon a verme y sonrieron. -¿Me ayudas a poner la mesa, cariño?-

Le dije a Ness y ella asintió bajando las escaleras. Una mano se cerró entorno a mi muñeca, haciéndome girar. Edward me sonrió.

-No pude saludarte adecuadamente- se acercó rápidamente y tocó sus labios con los mios.

-Te he extrañado-me dijo poniendo su boca en mi mejilla, para besarla y avanzar así hasta mi frente, para luego juntar nuestros labios una vez más.

-Y yo a ti- me abrazó besando mi cabeza. –Como me gustaría salir unas horas antes y venir todos los días- sonreí.

-Me viste en la mañana- dije alejándome, no podía dejar a Renesmee sola en la cocina.

-Fue una eternidad- me dijo trágicamente.

Bajamos las escaleras, Renesmee ya tenía el mantel puesto y esperaba pacientemente sentada en una silla, se levantó cuando nos vio y fue a la cocina, seguida de nosotros. Edward y Ness hacían un buen equipo poniendo la mesa mientras yo servía los platos.


	8. Hay que esperar Part 2

Al fin nos sentamos a comer, yo en la esquina, Renesmee a mi lado izquierdo y Edward al derecho, pedimos la bendicion, emitida por mi hija, quien no olvidó agradecer que "Eddy" se haya quedado a comer. Luego de eso Edward probó la comida, estaba un poco atenta, si, tenía que admitirlo, pero lo que nunca imaginé fue escuchar un suabe gemido audible de su parte.  
-¿Te gusto Eddy?- preguntó mi querida hija.  
-Es delicioso- dijo un poco sonrojado - Es como... Cocinas como Esme - me miró sonriendo.  
-¿Eso es bueno?- pregunté dudosa.  
-Es perfecto - me sonrojé por su mirada significativa.  
-¿Quen es Esme?- preguntó Ness.  
- Es mi madre - dijo aún mas sonrojado. -¿Puedo conoce' a tu mami algun dia? - le preguntó esperanzada.  
- Cuando quieras, es mas, le encantará conocerte -  
Renesmee se puso a saltar de la felicidad.  
- ¿Podemos ir ya? - Edward rió.  
- Mi amor - dije - Es muy tarde ahora, mañana tienes que ir al jardín y yo también, Edward tiene que trabajar y de seguro su mami estará durmiendo a esta hora -  
Mi hija hizo una mueca.  
- ¿Y el sabado? - preguntó, mas a Edward que a mi.  
- Por mi no hay problema - me dijo sonriente.  
Dios, ¿Por que lo niños son tan inocentes? Para mi hija era una persona mas y ya, pero que un hombre lleve a una mujer a conocer a sus padres te comprometía de muchas formas.  
- Bien - dije resignada.  
La comida fue tranquila hasta cierto punto.  
- Mami, Eddy me dijo lo que es los pases y las cudades-  
- Paises y ciudades- corregí.  
- Si, ¿eso es cliar? - Es broma... Lo hace aproposito, Renesmee sabe lo que debe mencionar y lo que no, era lo suficientemente inteligente para saberlo. - Supongo que si - dije mientras seguía comiendo. De reojo ví como Edward fruncia el seño con confución, eso me puso aun mas nerviosa, no iba a dejarlo pasar.  
Luego de algunos minutos la conversacion retomó la fluidez y todo se paso de marabilla, nos reíamos como nunca. Cuando acabamos, envié a Renesmee arriba para que terminara sus deberes y lo hizo contenta, claro, a ella le daba igual si la dejaba sola con tal de que me quedara sola con Edward, creo que de verdad le agradaba, y mucho.  
Estabamos terminando de lavar los platos. Cuando Edward guardó el último, se recargó en la encimera.  
- Asique... ¿No te molesta ir a la casa de mis padres? - me dijo nervioso.  
Me puse en frente de él y me apoyé en la pared.  
- No es eso en realidad, ¿Que se imaginará tu madre? Llevar a una chica a conocer a tu familia, es algo... Comprometedor - Abrió los brazos en una clara invitación. Me acerqué y él me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, abriendo las piernas para que pusiera mis pies dentro de entre los suyos. Me beso la punta de la cabeza.  
- Bueno... Ellos ya saben de ti - sentí el nerviosismo en su voz y cuando me alejé un poco para mirarlo, estaba tan nervioso como nunca lo había visto.  
- ¿C-Como? - Dije aturdida.  
- Yo... - miro para abajo y me soltó pero no me mobí de mi lugar- Al parecer he estado muy contento estos ultimos dias, y papá pregunto, le dije, luego llamó mamá, tiene ganas de conocerte, es así con las personas, esta emocionada casi siempre... - le rodee el cuello para que se callara de una vez. Me miro con miedo y sonrojado.  
-Esta bien, no te preocupes - lo tranquilice y él volvió a rodearme con los brazos.  
- ¿No estas enfadada? - me preguntó mas tranquilo pero aun con miedo.  
- Esta bien... - la verdad me daba algo de miedo, que estuvieramos yendo tan rápido.  
- Sé que no somos nada - me tomó la cara entre sus manos - Pero me encantaría ponerle nombre a lo que tenemos -  
Suspiré.  
- Es... -  
- Muy rápido lo sé, solo quiero que sepas que yo... Estoy dispuesto a todo lo que implica -  
Se acercó y me besó, solo un toque de labios, tranquilo y romantico.  
- Hablando de eso... ¿Criar? ¿De que hablaba Renesmee? - Fur mi turno de sonrojarme.  
- No tienes que saberlo... No es importante - Pasó una de sus manos por mi cuello, quitando el pelo que se acumulaba en el cuello de mi polera, su toque me distrajo, seguramente eso era lo que buscaba. Me acerco con su mano hasta poner su boca en mi oido.  
- Dime - susurró antes de besar mi mejilla.  
- Yo... Ella... No importa - Dije aun mas roja.  
- Vamos - suplicó, ahora como un niño.  
- Lo siento, Edward. No puedo - y es que en realidad no podía, sería un desastre.  
- Por favor - Me suplicó.  
Negué. Tocó mis labios con los suyos.  
- Por favor - repitió cerca de mis labios, haciendo que su aliento tocara mi rostro, lo cual casi me hizo flaquear.  
- No lo haré - -Si lo harás, por favor - me miro a los ojos solo a unos centimetros de los mios.  
- No se como te lo tomarás, es mas rápido de lo que pensaba, digo, ayer... Salimos por primera vez y ahora... - Me miró atento - Renesmee tiene la... Loca idea de pedirte... Que seas... Su padre - dije lentamente y tan bajo que dudo que escuchara, y era lo que esperaba. Pero no fue asi, espere varios minutos y nada pasaba, ni una mosca.  
- ¿Te molestó? Yo le dije que no se tomaba a la ligera algo así, asique no te preocupes... - - Esta bien - me levantó el mentón y me sonrió. - Me impresiona, pero si ella lo desea, yo estaré mas que feliz - y se veía en su cara.  
- ¿Seguro? -  
- Claro que si... Renesmee es... No lo sé, es... Me alegra que le agrade, ella me agrada mucho, igual que tu, ademas... Si quiero algo contigo, es obvio que pensé en ella también -  
- Aun asi, prefiriría que no le dijeras nada -  
- ¿Por que? Si yo no tengi problema ¿Que...? -  
- ¿Que pasa si algo sale mal? Si nos enfadamos y no nos volvemos a ver, Renesmee es una niña, vive en un mundo de flores y su idea de perfeccion es ir al parque todos los fines de semana. No sabe lo importante de su desición -  
- Entonces... Tu... No estas segura de mi aun -  
- No es sobre ti, uno se enfada por cualquier cosa con cualquier persona, solo digoque es una desicion dificil y de por vida... Yo... No se lo que pasará mañana... -  
- Ni yo... Pero dejarte no esta en mis planes - me acaricio el cabello.  
- Ni en los mios - lo miré, me sonrió torcido - Solo... Esperemos un poco mas, es demaciado pronto -  
- Lo que tu digas, de todos modos no me iré - me acarició la mejilla. Lo rodeé con mis brazos recostando mi cabeza en su pecho.  
Estuvimos un rato así, yo había cerrado mis ojos y me podría haber quedado dormida pero el pensamiento de que era bastante tarde me hicieron separarme de su cómodo pecho. - Será mejor que me vaya - - Si, es bastante tarde - dije triste.  
Me besó la mejilla, tomé su mano y fui a la puerta.  
- Renesmee, Edward se va - dije por las escaleras y sus pasos se hicieron presentes al instante. Tal como antes, Edward la tomó en sus brazos.  
- ¿Tienes que irte? - le dijo con tristeza.  
- Tengo que hacerlo - le dijo igual de conmovido. Renesmee puso su mejilla en el hombro de Edward y este le acarició sus risos. - ¿Prometes venir otro día? - - Lo haré, volveremos a ir al parque otro día y te llamaré, además, nos veremos el sabado ¿no? - me miró y yo asentí. Renesmee ya estaba mas tranquila. Edward la bajó agachandose a su altura, le besó la mejilla.  
- Portate bien - le dije y se levantó acercandose a mi y besado la comisura de mis labios, que desde la vista de Ness debe haberse visto como un beso normal en la mejilla. - Te quiero - me susurró.  
Y salió por la puerta. 


End file.
